Como la mariposa que causó un huracán
by FrenchSweets
Summary: [Actividad conjunta del Topic Sorato, Mejor topic de parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8] Así como el aleteo de una mariposa puede causar un huracán, el cruzar de doce personas puede formar, de tres familias, una. Historia de las familias Takenouchi, Ishida y Takaishi. Múltiples autoras. ¡Último capítulo! Sora, Yamato y sus hijos, por Ayumi-nightbeauty. ¡Historia completa!
1. Kinu Ishida

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **LA ABUELA DE SHIMANE**

 _Por Marin-Ishida_

* * *

Hay lugares donde el tiempo se detiene, Shimane era uno de ellos. Recordaba al Japón milenario ya casi desaparecido en las grandes urbes. Shimane era mar y montañas, eran casas de tejados rojos e interminables campos de arroz. Eran campesinos aún no acostumbrados a tener apellido, aún recelosos de los aviones que volaban bajo.

Era un destino por el que Sora siempre había tenido curiosidad. Su padre le había contado historias de esa prefectura y hasta le había propuesto en alguna ocasión que le acompañase, pero aunque fuese un sueño para Sora viajar por Japón junto a sus padres, allí nunca fue. No era un viaje que debía hacer con ellos, era un viaje que debía hacer con él.

Dejó de mirar los interminables campos y lo observó.

—Era de Fukuyama.

—Hiroshima.

—Fukuyama.

—¡Hiroshima!

—¿Sabrás tú de matriculas más que yo?, que tengo moto.

—¿Porque tengas moto tienes que saber más de matrículas?

—No, sé más de matrículas que tú y, aparte, tengo moto.

—¡Como no os calléis os bajáis y subís hasta el pueblo andando!

—Y ya, justo aquí nos quedamos sin cobertura. Bienvenidos al pueblo de la abuela.

Sora rio, porque no solo iba con Yamato Ishida, su novio de cuatro años, también con su hermano Takeru, su padre Hiroaki y hasta su madre Natsuko. No cabía duda de que Shimane tenía algo especial si era capaz de unir a la familia Ishida-Takaishi en un mismo vehículo y con un mismo propósito: visitar a la abuela Kinu en su octogésimo cumpleaños

—¡Oye mamá!, ¿no será que hay un digimon ancestral creando un campo invisible que impide la tecnología en Shimane? —rio Takeru.

—No te diría que no. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vine se detuvo el walkman —contestó la mujer con un deje de nostalgia.

—¡Walkman!, que viejo suena eso.

—¿Viejo?, ¿que dice este niño? —farfulló Hiroaki indignado.

—No lo pagues con él papá —salió en su rescate Yamato—, es de la generación del mp3.

—¿Y tú no? —A Takeru no dejaba de causarle gracia como Yamato utilizaba esos tres años de diferencia de edad para hacer parecer que había vivido en otra era de la que se perdió cosas grandiosas.

—No, yo soy de los discman —recalcó Yamato. Se volteó a la derecha y sonrió—. Sora, ¿recuerdas los discman?

Sora regresó en sí, pues se había quedado ensimismada viendo la surrealista situación. Nunca había visto a la familia de su novio tratándose como una familia. De hecho, ni lograba recordar si alguna vez los había visto juntos. Era una estampa tierna y encantadora.

—Sí, era imposible correr con ese trasto en la cintura —sonrió de manera ausente y estiró de la manga a Yamato para acercarlo hacia ella. Quería preguntarle algo desde que supo de este viaje en familia, pero no se había animado hasta ahora. Estaba a punto de conocer a Kinu y tenía miedo de meter la pata—. Yamato, ¿tu abuela sabe que tus padres están divorciados?

Ishida se incomodó, pero para su suerte o su desgracia, el susurro de Sora había sido audible para todos los que ocupaban el auto. Hiroaki la miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sora-chan, mi madre es una persona mayor que a veces tiene lagunas y caprichos y lagunas con caprichos —hizo una pausa. Sora no acababa de entender lo que le trataba de explicar y creyó que ni tan siquiera Hiroaki sabía a ciencia cierta lo que creía o no creía en estos momentos su madre—. No es por meterte presión Sora-chan, pero nada de mi familia ocurre sin el consentimiento de mi madre —sonrió nostálgico—, solo una cosa ocurrió y tenía razón, debí haberme casado con una chica de Shimane.

Natsuko lo miró con desaprobación y una atmósfera de tristeza invadió la parte trasera del auto. Él lo captó, dándose cuenta de lo que conllevaban sus palabras.

—Pero no me arrepiento —quiso arreglar, aunque no sonó muy convincente. Tampoco tenía que convencer a sus hijos de esa obviedad.

—No le caeré tan mal, si me llamó personalmente para que fuese a celebrar su octogésimo cumpleaños —señaló Natsuko, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Hiroaki rio.

—¡Más razón!, de sobra sabe que eres una urbanita.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —rebatió.

Era una discusión amena, pero discusión a fin de cuentas y los rubios que ocupaban la parte trasera sabían de sobra en que podía acabar eso, por ello, Takeru se asomó hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá!, ¿sigues conservando tu walkman?

Los adultos callaron. Natsuko se revolvió extrañada.

—Es posible, ¿para que lo quieres?

—Lo retro es hipster —dijo Yamato con una sonrisilla provocativa dirigida a su hermano.

—¿En que idioma habla?, ¿en qué está metido nuestro hijo? —preguntó Hiroaki.

Natsuko negó con impotencia.

—Tú le regalaste su primer gorro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la gorra de los _Tigers_ ahora?

— _Mi_ gorra de los _Tigers —_ puntualizó Yamato.

—¿Me regalaste la gorra de mi hermano?, papá eso es tan cutre.

—La tengo yo —volvió a añadir Yamato.

—¿Por qué? si es mía —reclamó Takeru. Nunca usó esa gorra, pero de repente le parecía un estilismo bastante interesante.

—Porque era mía antes —quiso dar por concluida la conversación el mayor.

Takeru sonrió.

—¿La quieres para regalársela algún día a tu hijo? —alzó las cejas, insinuante, mirando a Sora.

Avergonzado, Yamato le dio un capón que provocó las risas de los adultos. De hecho aún se preguntaban como Takeru no se llevaba capones más a menudo. Luego desvió la mirada a Sora, pero para su sorpresa no estaba sonrojada, aunque sí parecía preocupada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —cuestionó Yamato. Sora lo enfocó, regresando de sus pensamientos.

—Es solo que, ¿si tu abuela no me aprueba lo nuestro acabará?

—¿Cómo? —Ishida se alarmó. En teoría iba a presentar a su novia formal de cuatro años a su querida abuela, nada más.

—Lo que ha dicho tu padre… —susurró.

El rubio resopló.

—Lo que mi padre ha intentado decirte sin nada de tacto es que le vamos a seguir la corriente a mi abuela durante los próximos días y luego regresaremos a Tokio y seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

Eso inquietó más a Sora.

—¿Mentir a una anciana?

—¿Mentir?, ¡no!, no hará falta mentir, ¿verdad papá?

—¡Claro que no! —quiso tranquilizar Hiroaki—, le vas a encantar, ¿no ves que eres todo lo contrario a…? —calló, mirando de reojo a su ex mujer, que ya lo estaba fulminando—. ¡Le vas a encantar! —repitió.

Natsuko se volteó, regalándole una sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que temer. Eres una chica encantadora.

—Además vienes de una prestigiosa familia de Kyoto, la antigua capital, a mi abuela le encantaba cuando la capital estaba en Kyoto —añadió Takeru, consciente de que su abuela jamás había vivido eso, pero era ese tipo de cosas que le gustaba contar—, con _iemoto_.

— _Iemoto_ —repitió Natsuko, como si esa fuera la llave para ganarse el favor de esa anciana para siempre.

—Ni siquiera lo sigo —dijo Sora un tanto intimidada.

—Mi abuela no tiene por qué saberlo —dijo Yamato, tratando de sosegarla.

—¡Ya estamos mintiendo! —exclamó la pelirroja al límite de la taquicardia. No se le daba bien mentir, menos a ancianas familiares de Yamato.

—¡No!, tan solo ocultamos algunas cosas. Además, diseñar kimonos, diseñar flores, al final es lo mismo, ¿no? Tierra, cielo y hombre.

Yamato lo simplificaba demasiado, aunque en realidad tenía razón. Ella aspiraba a diseñar kimonos siguiendo las líneas básicas que dictaba el ikebana. No obstante, todavía no era maestra de nada.

—Aún no diseño nada —musitó.

—Pero lo harás y mi abuela será tu mayor fan, ¿a que sí papá?

—Sí, puede ser —despachó sin demasiado convencimiento. Y Sora supo que Kinu resultaría impredecible, dado que ni su hijo estaba seguro de sus posibles reacciones.

—Siempre puedes poner acento de Shimane y decir que eres de acá. Eso a mi abuela le encantará —comentó Takeru, tratando de relajar sus nervios.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos y negó.

—Takeru no tendrá ese problema cuando le presente a su novia.

—¿Qué novia? —rio el menor.

—Mei-chan —dijo Yamato, provocando al fin la risa de Sora.

—Meiko no es mi novia… todavía.

No llegó a más el comprometido momento. El motor se había detenido, ya estaban en casa de la abuela Kinu.

Al salir del auto una sensación de bienestar solapó los nervios de Sora. Era más fuerte la serenidad que otorgaba ese lugar casi apartado de la civilización que cualquier otra desazón. Tradicional, acogedor. Era el Japón que inspiraba a su madre y que enamoró a su padre. Y ahora, estaba a punto de formar parte de él.

Se sintió afortunada por pensar en entrar en esa vivienda típica. De alguna manera lo sentía como conectar con sus orígenes. Sonrió al reconocer el árbol, así como el camino de piedra y las escaleras de madera. Jamás había estado ahí pero Yamato se lo había descrito tantas veces que todo se le hizo familiar.

Sacaron el escaso equipaje para dos días y esperaron. Hiroaki se acercó un poco.

—¡Madre, ya estamos aquí!

Solo los pájaros le contestaron. Fauna, pensó Sora, también por descubrir para ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, para la intranquilidad de Takenouchi.

—¿Y si no nos oye?, ¿no será mejor que entremos?

Yamato negó.

—Mi abuela no permite la entrada a extraños. —La muchacha se revolvió incómoda y Yamato rio—, todos somos extraños hasta que no nos reconoce y nos da la bienvenida, no te preocupes.

Otra peculiaridad de la abuela Kinu quizá, o tal vez era tradición de la región. No lo sabía muy bien pero si a nadie más le preocupaba, lo mejor sería amoldarse y esperar con su mejor sonrisa.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde la puerta se corrió y la familia se irguió. Una pequeñita anciana cuya sonrisa parecía tatuada a su rostro se calzó unas _geta_ de madera liviana y bajó despacito ayudándose del pasamanos de la escalera.

—Es adorable —susurró Sora.

—Sí, es… especial —sonrió Yamato observando detenidamente los movimientos de su abuela.

La anciana se paró ante su vástago y alzó las manos, automáticamente Hiroaki bajó el rostro para que lo palpase.

—Seiyuro, ¿eres tú?

El hombre tomó las manos de su madre.

—No. Hiroaki, tu hijo.

Se detuvo, observándole con detenimiento para ampliar su sonrisa.

—Hiroaki, que viejo estás.

Tanto su ex mujer como sus hijos contuvieron la risa, Sora en cambio se sobrecogió por su descaro.

Se detuvo ante Natsuko y alzó las manos, depositándolas en su vientre.

—¿Otro nieto me vas a dar, Natsuko querida?

La aludida se sonrojó, Takeru siguió riéndose mientras Yamato palidecía.

—No Kinu, no creo que haya más nietos.

La abuela torció su rechoncha cabeza.

—Estás engordando, como todos los _gaijin_.

Natsuko fulminó con la mirada a Hiroaki que se tapó la boca para no ser tan descarado. Por su parte Kinu y su imperturbable sonrisa siguieron con su inspección. Takeru se quitó el gorro y bajó su cabeza al encontrarse frente a su querida abuela. Esta palpó sus cabellos amablemente.

—Yamato estás tan alto.

—Soy Takeru abuela —sonrió.

—Estás bajito Takeru —y continúo su lento camino.

Sora tragó saliva temerosa al verla cada vez más cerca. Kinu se encontró frente a Yamato y nuevamente abandonó las manos de su espalda para alzarlas. Yamato se inclinó, pues como a su padre, le palpó el rostro.

—Yamato, que heredará la tierra de sus antepasados. Eres el mismo reflejo de Seiyuro.

—Gracias abuela —contestó este, aunque sus rasgos físicos fuesen mayoritariamente maternos.

La anciana prosiguió.

—Sí, igual de flacucho.

Pero no le dio tiempo a interiorizar el comentario porque su novia necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento y así se lo hizo saber al dar un inconsciente paso hacia atrás buscando su protección. Jamás creyó Sora que una anciana de aspecto tan adorable y sonrisa afable pudiese intimidar tanto. Pero ahí estaba ante ella, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro. Examinándola. Sora tragó incómoda, esperando que Yamato reaccionase para presentarla. Era lo correcto en estas circunstancias y aunque tardó, así lo hizo.

—Abuela, es Takenouchi Sora mi… —dudó y su padre dio un paso adelantándose.

—¡Prometida!

Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pero logró disimularlo con una sonrisa a tiempo. Esa mujer tradicional seguramente no aprobase que otra chica entrase en su casa si no había un compromiso oficial de por medio. Era una mentira que podía asumir.

Kinu miró detenidamente su vientre, que le quedaba a la altura de sus ojos y Sora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió la alta de la familia.

—¿Embarazada? —cuestionó. Por lo visto tenía obsesión con aumentar la familia.

Yamato tartamudeó.

—No abuela, aún no.

—Prometidos tan jóvenes, creí que seguirías con la tradición familiar de casaros embarazada, ¿no Natsuko?

—Sí —contestó por inercia Takaishi que enrojeció al ser consciente de lo que acababa de admitir ante sus hijos—. ¡No estaba embarazada! —y codeó a su ex esposo indignada, que no paraba de reír.

—No madre, no lo estaba —decidió ayudar, aunque la duda ya estaba sembrada en sus hijos.

La abuela, ajena a lo que sus inocentes comentarios provocaban, siguió concentrada en Sora que había sido incapaz de articular palabra aún. A su parálisis verbal se unió el físico al sentir las palmas de esa mujer rodeando sus caderas.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró temerosa a su novio.

Este le hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

—Mide tus caderas para comprobar tu fertilidad, nada importante.

Obviamente, no tranquilizó a Sora. Cuando hubo terminado la anciana se dirigió a Yamato.

—¿Seguro?, solo dos vástagos con suerte y el segundo será tan canijo que tendrás que tener cuidado para no pisarlo.

—¿Cómo? —Sora no dio crédito, pero Yamato guardó la templanza.

Y sin una palabra más, Kinu regresó las manos a la espalda y a paso lento y diminuto se dirigió a su hogar. La familia siguió el ritmo que impuso, el ritmo de Shimane.

—No te preocupes Sora —dijo Natsuko, quedando a su lado—, a mí me dijo que mi hijo no sobreviviría a la tos ferina y ahí lo tienes, te vas a casar con él.

Sobresaltada por la vergüenza, Sora se lo agradeció pero no consiguió sentirse reconfortada. A los ojos de Kinu tan solo sería la mujer que daría niños bajitos a los Ishida.

…

A los ojos de Yamato era la más hermosa. Su madre también se veía bastante bien con yukata, pero no podía evitarlo, era adicto a Sora.

Como costumbre en casa de su abuela, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba al corriente de esa costumbre, había ofrecido un yukata a cada mujer para mayor comodidad de estas. Sora lo lucía con clase y elegancia y, para su sorpresa, Natsuko parecía familiarizada también con la prenda.

Los acompañaron alrededor de la mesa, donde los hombres ya se ponían al día con la abuela.

—Tiene un hogar encantador —dijo Sora.

La abuela giró la cabeza, con esa pañoleta ocultando su cabello y esa bondadosa sonrisa que jamás perdía. Quedó unos segundos observándola, momento que Sora aprovechó para beber algo de té. Se sentía intimidada. Luego, regresó la vista a su nieto.

—¿Quién es esta joven tan guapa Yamato?

Sora se desesperó, al igual que Yamato. Takeru en cambio rio.

—Soy Takeru abuela. Y ella es Sora la prometida de Yamato —recalcó esas palabras mirando a su hermano.

La mujer pareció satisfecha.

—¿Y de que pueblo eres?, ¿o acaso eres de la capital? Mi hija vive en la capital ¿la conoces? Tiene dos hijos, Yamato y Takeru.

—Yamato y Takeru son mis hijos madre, no los de mi hermana —aclaró Hiroaki, viendo la confusión de Sora.

—Y Sora es de la capital sí, pero no de _Matsue_. De Tokio como yo —agregó Yamato.

Fue una información que desilusionó a la anciana, aunque su sonrisa no desapareció.

—¿No hay chicas en Shimane a tu gusto?

—Bueno… —Yamato se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien que responder y Sora, lejos de achicarse, creyó haber encontrado como agradar a esa mujer.

—¡Mi padre adora Shimane!

—¿Tu padre es de Shimane?, seguro que estudió con mi hijo, ¿verdad Hiroaki? —El hombre se atragantó con el té, puesto que ahora descubría que su futuro consuegro había sido su supuesto compañero de estudios. Sabía que no era posible pero no pudo evitar repasar mentalmente a los nerds de su escuela primaria—. Más difícil era conocer al padre de mi nuera. Es de Berlín —susurró, como si sus nietos no supiesen ese vergonzoso origen y Natsuko no debiese escucharlo.

Por supuesto lo oyó pero tampoco creyó necesario rectificar la ciudad. Para Kinu, todo fuera de Shimane era _gaijin_ en mayor o menor medida.

Sora sonrió.

—No, es de Tokio también, pero ha viajado por todo Japón y este lugar le apasiona. El _Izumo Taisha_ fue su tesis. Después de Kyoto es su lugar favorito del mundo, sin duda.

No estaba segura de esa afirmación, de hecho era probable que fuese mentira al igual que el tema de su tesis, pero tener un vínculo con Shimane parecía importante para contentar a la abuela de Yamato.

Kinu no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó, aunque no se notó demasiado, y removió el arroz permanente del fuego. Extendió unos cuencos.

—Kyoto, la capital. Todo era mejor entonces. El té era más amargo y el arroz más abundante.

Takeru rio discretamente. Esto era lo que más adoraba de su abuela, porque a través de sus figuraciones era como vivir todas las épocas.

Yamato sonrió, porque eso significaba que a ojos de su abuela iba a tener a la novia perfecta.

—¡La madre de Sora es de Kyoto! —La pelirroja se sonrojó, su novio había sonado excesivamente entusiasta—. De miles de generaciones con _iemoto_. ¿Hasta donde se remontan? —preguntó a Sora—. ¿ _Periodo Kamakura_?

Tardó, pero entendió lo que pretendía Yamato. Un poco sobreactuando, le siguió el juego.

—¡O más!, ¡ _periodo_ _Yamato_!

Se había excedido, lo supo al decirlo, sin embargo la abuela mostró gran interés.

—Si es tan antiguo, quizá salga en el _kojiki_. ¿No, Hiroaki?

No por nada el _kojiki_ había sido el libro de cabecera de su hijo durante toda su infancia, adolescencia y juventud y el nombre de sus hijos era muestra de ello.

—Es posible —se hizo el desentendido.

La anciana hizo un gesto de complacencia y sirvió los cuencos mientras recitaba una plegaria sintoísta. Sora, como todos, mostró sus respetos al kami _Inari_ al cual Kinu le agradecía las buenas cosechas de arroz.

Al abrir los ojos le desconcertó un poco la cantidad que había en su bol. Teniendo en cuenta que poseía grandes extensiones de arroz, creyó que sería un poco más generosa. Además, no había nada que lo acompañase.

Miró a su novio y su familia con expresión lastimosa, pero todos tenían una cantidad parecida.

Takeru, que estaba en edad de crecimiento, resopló.

—¡Seguimos con el racionamiento!

Hiroaki apresuró a caponearla por irrespetuoso. La anciana tan solo negó.

—Juventud olvidadiza, cuando los aviones regresen a volar sobre nuestras cabezas y la luz quemadora devaste arrozales por generaciones, entenderás que el arroz es el mayor tesoro que hay que resguardar.

Sora se estremeció por sus palabras, no tanto por la crudeza de estas como por seguir conservando la sonrisa. Uno de los mayores horrores de la humanidad había ocurrido no muy lejos de ese lugar siendo Kinu joven. Supuso que esas cosas no eran fáciles de olvidar.

—Abuela —fue Takeru quien rompió la lúgubre atmósfera que de repente los había envuelto—. En la próxima guerra no habrá aviones, será por ordenador entre hackers desvelando los trapos sucios de cada gobierno. —Kinu alzó la cabeza, aunque seguramente no hubiese entendido demasiado y Takeru sonrió con seguridad—. Y si algún avión se atreve a sobrevolar Shimane, Angemon lo destruirá.

—Takeru ya —intervino Natsuko.

Era la primera vez que estaban en familia en mucho tiempo y lo último que quería era tratar temas desagradables y tristes. Por no hablar del inconveniente de explicar sobre los digimons a una mujer atrapada en la era Edo.

No obstante, Kinu negó con su imperturbable sonrisa.

—Descarada juventud que cree que ha descubierto los _yokai_ cuando siempre han estado con nosotros.

—¿Cree que los los digimon son _yokai_? —cuestionó Sora a su novio, que encogió los hombros—. A mi padre le encantaría escuchar su teoría.

—Dudo mucho que mi abuela sea capaz de plantear una teoría al respecto —contestó Ishida, viendo como la mujer luchaba con los palillos por agarrar un grano de arroz que había caído sobre el tatami.

Pero Sora ya no solo sentía respeto por esa anciana, también empezaba a albergar una creciente admiración.

—No subestimes a tu abuela.

…

Cuando el sol desaparecía entre las montañas del oeste, la sala de estar y la habitación contigua, igual de vacía que el resto de la casa, fueron ocupadas por varios futones. Una hora temprana de acostarse para aquellos que venían de la ciudad, pero la que dictaba el pueblo y la abuela Kinu.

—Los esposos podrán dormir juntos en la habitación yo dormiré aquí con los niños.

Sora dudaba si ella estaba incluida entre los niños, los cuales de nuevo no podían contener la risa por la situación en la que se hallaban sus progenitores. Takeru más descarado, Yamato trataba de permanecer serio pero tampoco había podido contenerse. Era divertido ver las muecas de apuro de su padre.

—No sé si será lo mejor madre —lo intentó Hiroaki.

—¿No cree que es más apropiado chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos? —dijo Natsuko desesperada.

—Claro que no. Los esposos necesitan intimidad —contestó Kinu con su pasmosa tranquilidad mientras sacudía los futones. Seguidamente se volteó, llegó hasta la posición de los adultos y corrió la puerta del cuarto anexo.

—¿Crees que nos darán ese hermanito que ha pronosticado la abuela? —cuestionó Takeru entre risas.

—Takeru —farfulló Yamato—, ¡y no te desnudes delante de Sora!

El muchacho se bajó la camiseta sonrojado pero para su alivio o el de su hermano, Sora no estaba pendiente de los rubios. Observaba a la abuela, que tras preparar las camas, había quedado sentada ante un tradicional altar de difuntos. Daba la sensación de que era un ritual diario para ella hablar con los difuntos antes de acostarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una foto en blanco y negro en donde salía un hombre alto y flaco.

—Seiyuro, ¿has visto lo acompañada que estoy hoy? —Sora había acertado en sus suposiciones. Hablaba con su esposo—. Ha venido Yamato, que es tan larguirucho como tú y que heredará los campos por fin. Un Ishida regresará a su origen, ¿estás contento?

Sora quedó extrañada por las palabras. Cuando Kinu cerró los ojos e inició una plegaria y Takeru la acompañó con un masaje en la espalda como si fuese parte del ritual, Sora se acercó a Yamato, que regresaba del aseo ya cambiado con la ropa de dormir.

—¿Hace cuanto que murió tu abuelo? —El rubio se tensó. No le gustaba tratar estos temas y Sora lo sabía pero no encontraba que hubiese nada malo.

—No sé, mucho —se encogió de hombros tras una pausa—, mi padre era un crío aún.

—Vaya. —Takenouchi volvió a mirar a la anciana. ¿Llevaba haciendo eso más de cuarenta años? Le provoco ternura, pero también angustia porque una muerte tan temprana significada que apenas pudo disfrutar de la compañía de su amado.

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo? —La insinuante propuesta de su novio le devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió, dándole en el brazo.

—Oye, ¿y por qué le ha dicho a tu abuelo que tú regresarás al origen? —preguntó dejando que Yamato entrelazase su mano, jugueteando.

—Eso… cosas de mi abuela. Por lo visto me nombró su heredero cuando nací y cuando ella muera todo esto será mío con la condición de que viva aquí y me dedique al cultivo del arroz.

Sora soltó su mano y Yamato la miró extrañado.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó, alterada— ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que nuestro futuro está en Shimane?

Ishida rio, tratando de retomar su mano pero esta no le dejó. Suspiró.

—Nunca, porque eso no va a suceder. Seré astronauta, no campesino.

—¿Y cuando se lo dirás a tu abuela?

El chico gimió, recostándose sobre su futón con los brazos cubriendo la cara.

—Nunca, porque esta es una de esas cosas en las que tenemos que seguirle la corriente a mi abuela —dijo con decaimiento porque de sobra sabía que Sora no podría pasar por alto tan fácilmente algo como esto. Más ahora que había conocido a Kinu y le había parecido tan entrañable que ya quería adoptarla.

—¡Yamato! —exclamó con su tono de regaño. Este se revolvió con pereza y Sora se inclinó hacia él—. Eso no está bien. Para tu abuela esta casa, sus campos, su pueblo… es su vida.

—¡Por eso mismo! —exclamó Yamato, alzando el tronco para encararla. Bajó el tono de voz, habían llamado la atención de Takeru y también podían llamar la de Kinu—. Es feliz creyendo que lo que más quiere pasará a manos de su primer nieto. —Sora quiso protestar pero no pudo. Ni quería imaginarse la desilusión y tristeza que le causaría a Kinu conocer la verdad. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y Yamato sonrió—. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas estar.

—Sigue sin convencerme pero…

—Gracias —interrumpió Yamato besando su mejilla amorosamente.

—Solo los esposos pueden dormir juntos —dijo de repente la anciana, avergonzando a los jóvenes—. Sora ven aquí, Takeru ve allá.

Y ahí, al lado de la anciana que representaba el Japón de sus antepasados, Sora sintió que el tiempo se había detenido también para ella.

…

Los horarios en Shimane estaban establecidos y así como el ocaso indicaba la hora de acostarse el amanecer era el momento de levantarse.

Sora abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando sintió una mano golpeando su mejilla reiterativamente. Kinu se detuvo al verla estirarse.

—Estas chicas de Tokio son muy perezosas.

Observó a sus nietos y negó. Yamato había metido la cabeza bajo la manta y Takeru dormía tan placidamente que hasta un hilillo de baba colgaba de su boca. Lo que no recordaban, o quizá fuese una norma nueva de la abuela, era lo sagrado que eran para ella los horarios. Abandonó la casa y un estruendoso gong retumbó por toda la vivienda.

Los hermanos se levantaron del susto al igual que Sora. Cuando la anciana regresaba con su afable sonrisa, la puerta contigua ya se había corrido. Hiroaki con la mano en el corazón y Natsuko con unas tremendas ojeras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

—Había olvidado tus ronquidos —murmuró, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a su suegra (porque una suegra era para toda la vida) ante ella, mirándola con expectación. Tragó temerosa y sonrió—. Quiero decir, por los parches esos que te pones en casa, cariño —y acarició el brazo de su ex esposo, que tenía el pulso tan acelerado que ni lo notó.

Pero entonces Takeru saltó abrazando a su pequeña abuela con delicadeza. Kinu quedó completamente envuelta entre sus brazos en una graciosa y tierna estampa.

—¡Felicidades abuela!

…

La abuela Kinu era una persona de rituales y costumbres y una de ellas ocurría en su cumpleaños. Durante ochenta años la mañana del aniversario de su nacimiento había acudido a unas aguas termales naturales que se escondían celosamente entre las montañas de su pueblito.

Hoy no iría sola.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que ir a pescar? —se quejó Takeru, inspeccionando el material que esparcía su padre ante él.

—¿Dejarás que atesore un momento con mis hijos que pueda recordar en mi lecho de muerte, por favor? —dio por concluida la conversación el adulto. Yamato también hacía muecas de aburrimiento pero era imposible negarse ante tal petición—. ¡Madre pescaré algo para celebrar su cumpleaños!

La anciana hizo un gesto de complacencia con la mano, como si Hiroaki aún fuese ese chiquillo que deseaba la aprobación de su madre, mientras seguía concentrada en Sora.

—¿Aguas termales?

Sí, era ella la elegida para acompañarla.

—Vendrás conmigo, yo estoy muy mayor y puedo ahogarme. —Eso atemorizó a Sora, que buscó a Natsuko con la mirada. De repente había tenido un mal presentimiento sobre quedarse a solas con esa mujer tan mayor. Como si leyese su mente, Kinu negó—. Natsuko debe quedarse para preparar la comida.

—¿El arroz? —cuestionó la muchacha incrédula. No era algo que necesitase mucha dedicación.

Sin embargo Kinu no dio opción y empezó la marcha. Sora volvió a buscar ayuda en la madre de su novio, pero esta ya había corrido la puerta de la habitación. No le vendría mal dormir un poco más.

Como todo lo que lo rodeaba, el lago al cual le condujo Kinu también poseía un encanto especial. Pronto sintió una absoluta paz y tranquilidad al respirar los vapores que la naturaleza les regalaba. Había estado en varios _onsen_ en su vida pero nunca en un sitio como aquel. Poseía la belleza de lo natural y la magia de lo virgen. Si los _kamis_ en verdad habitaban entre esos montes, sin duda ese sería su lugar favorito de reposo.

Kinu mostró una agilidad dentro de sus limitaciones que a Sora sorprendió. Quiso ayudarla en algún momento antes de sumergirse pero apenas fue necesario.

Ya desde el agua que la cubría hasta su cuello, la anciana sonrió por la indecisión de Sora.

—Solo los espíritus te ven aquí, y yo claro, pero ya soy más espíritu que persona.

La muchacha se sonrojó, animándose a deshacer el lazo de su yukata. Pronto acompañó a la abuela en su baño y el agua tibia envolvió su cuerpo joven que contrastaba con el de la mujer a su lado. Le agradeció que la hubiese invitado a compartir esto.

—No puedo creer que exista un lugar así —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, o tal vez horas. Se estaba realmente bien ahí.

—En Tokio no tenéis estas cosas.

Sora abrió los ojos y miró su alrededor. Era un tesoro entre las montañas.

—No, no lo tenemos.

—Te bañarás aquí todos los años y cuando estés embarazada podrás hacerlo todos los días. Natsuko lo hizo una vez al mes durante los nueve meses y el niño sobrevivió a la tos ferina.

Sora rio porque quizá la abuela tuviese razón. No estaba en disposición de dudar que aquellas aguas tan puras pudiesen curar y prevenir más que cualquier vacuna.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —Sora despertó de su ensoñación. Miró a la abuela que ya casi no sacaba la nariz del agua.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —cuestionó con nerviosismo. Ya se le hacía difícil seguirle el juego respecto a su futuro como señora de Shimane como para inventar una fecha ficticia.

—Porque me gustaría estar viva aún. —Sora no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma. De hecho, daba la impresión de que Kinu siempre hablaba en broma pero diciendo cosas serias. De su familia, Takeru parecía el único que la entendía o que compartía su humor o forma de ver la vida. Ella quería aprender a hacerlo también, por ello trató de no mostrarse demasiado alarmada.

—Claro que lo estará. Si sigue bañándose aquí vivirá muchos años, seguro.

—No creas, a veces no funciona. A Seiyuro no le funcionó —dijo, sin perder su tono. Sora fue capaz de detectar esa nostalgia.

—¿Su esposo?

—Ese larguirucho tan flaco. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi no alcancé a verle los ojos. Siempre tenía que mirar hacia arriba y acababa doliéndome el cuello —miró a Sora—. Supongo que te pasará algo parecido con mi nieto. No eres muy alta, ¿lo sabías?

Takenouchi tartamudeó, enrojeciendo. No esperaba ese comentario en esa narración que había acaparado toda su atención. Sentía curiosidad por ese hombre al cual tanto le recordaba Yamato.

—¿Se casaron muy jóvenes?

Kinu dio un gruñido de protesta.

—¡No!, ni hablar, no quería casarme con él. Ni con él ni con nadie, pero mi padre murió, mis hermanos ya estaban fuera ocupándose de sus propias casas y mi madre dijo que un campo necesitaba un hombre que lo cultivase y que ella no iba a volver a cargar con otro hombre.

—Vaya —rio Sora, por lo visto la bisabuela era de armas tomar. Recuperó la seriedad—. ¿Fue obligada?

—No lo diría así. Entonces todo se hacía por conveniencias y ese flacucho pidió mi mano. Recuerdo sus huesudas manos tomando las mías con vergüenza (era muy tímido), y las palabras que me dijo prometiéndome cuidar siempre de mí y de mi familia. Puede que nunca hubiese amor pero sí lealtad y respeto y me pareció una buena propuesta. —Sora estaba obnubilada por el relato. Le parecía algo tan lejano que sentía irreal que estuviese hablando con la protagonista de los hechos. Ella lo relataba como una anécdota de su vida, pero Sora percibía los sentimientos a cada palabra—. Supongo que me acostumbré a sus brazos larguiluchos. Cuando me abrazaba sentía como si llevase encima un calentito abrigo que no solo me resguardaba del frío —suspiró, inmersa en otro mundo—. Irónico que quienes habríamos estado siempre juntos no nos diesen tiempo y quienes lo tienen no lo aprovechen —recuperó la sonrisa y la dirigió a Sora—. Al menos siempre será joven y guapo, no hay cosa peor que hacerse viejo, aunque me hubiese gustado mucho verlo hacerse viejo.

Su relato conmovió a Sora, ya convencida del amor que se procesaron mutuamente y el que todavía, cuarenta años después, esa mujer le procesaba. Sintió una profunda angustia por pensar en su tristeza, por pensar en que no pudiese compartir su vida con su compañero. Si pensaba en no poder compartir su vida con Yamato, un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar.

—Estas chicas de Tokio se emociona con cualquier cosa —rio la anciana. Sora se secó las lágrimas con las manos intentándole regalar una sonrisa.

—Perdona.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo es la boda? Se necesita tiempo para conseguir fecha en el templo. Parece que Japón solo se acuerda de Shimane cuando necesita de sus templos. Aunque quizá con tu influencia familiar se pueda celebrar en _Izumo Taisha._

No estaba preparada para retomar este tema, mucho menos después de que esa mujer le hubiese expuesto su corazón con tanta generosidad. Yamato y su familia podían opinar lo que quisieran, pero Sora consideró que esa mujer merecía saber la verdad.

—Yamato y yo no nos mudaremos aquí ni nos ocuparemos de las tierras —soltó de carrerilla, preparada para la desilusión de la anciana. Por primera vez esta perdió la sonrisa, pero tan solo para dibujar una expresión de sorpresa—. Tus tierras, tu hogar es sin duda lo que más amas y tienes derecho a saber qué será de ello una vez que no estés y elegir en consecuencia. Yamato no va a ser un campesino.

Y tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Kinu rio y Sora quedó totalmente desconcertada. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación con aquella imprevisible mujer.

—Lo sé, _yokai_ espaciales, ¿verdad?, eso interesa a mi nieto más que el arroz. —Sora abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿La mujer atrapada en el tiempo estaba al corriente de la intenciones laborales de Yamato?—. Mi yerno se ocupará de las tierras, de hecho lo lleva haciendo hace más de veinte años, porque al contrario que mi hijo mi hija sí me hizo caso y se casó con un chico de Shimane. Un campesino, ingeniero agrónomo lo llaman ahora. —Sora estaba estupefacta, observando los movimientos de la anciana que ya salía del agua—, también sé que la posguerra acabó, que Takeru es Takeru y que mi hijo y Natsuko han vivido más tiempo separados que juntos —terminó, colocándose el yukata. Sora imitó sus movimientos, totalmente ida por esta inesperada revelación. La pequeña mujer torció la cabeza ante ella—. Y no creo que tu familia salga en el _kojiki_.

Sora se sonrojó, apartando uno de sus mechones húmedos tras la oreja.

—No creo que se remonte ni a la _era_ _Meiji_ —rio, ya empezando a reaccionar y por supuesto encontrando divertida la situación. ¿Acaso era la abuela la que seguía el juego a su familia?—, pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo hace?

—Juventud que sobrevalora la realidad —contestó, haciéndole un gesto para que le ayudase a colocarse el lazo. Sora lo hizo, esperando una repuesta que no obtuvo en el momento. Kinu inició el descenso—. Hora de regresar a casa.

Durante el regreso, Sora no dejó de pensar en su enigmática respuesta a la cual Kinu no volvió a hacer alusión. Le encontró sentido al escuchar unas risas al llegar a la casa. Quedó unos segundos en la puerta, junto a la anciana, observando la estampa familiar. Hiroaki cargaba orgulloso un pez bastante grande, mientras Takeru le hacía fotos divertidas y Yamato junto a Natsuko preparaban los fogones para cocinarlo.

Kinu sonrió y Sora le devolvió la sonrisa.

La realidad de Kinu era perfecta para su familia.

…

A Sora le apenó tener que marcharse, por un momento se imaginó que sería feliz viviendo ahí. Cierto era que, como la realidad de Kinu, esta también era una realidad insostenible. Tenía una vida en Tokio, una vida que le apasionaba; no obstante, sentía que en Shimane, más concretamente en Kinu, había dejado una parte de ella. Algo había cambiado.

Yamato paró junto a Sora.

—Mi padre está esperando ya. —La chica no se movió y Yamato observó donde mantenía su mirada. La foto de su abuelo. Estuvo unos segundos en un respetuoso silencio y luego enfocó a su novia—. Venga, despídete de mi abuela.

—Me habló sobre él —dijo, Yamato regresó la vista a la fotografía—, quizá tenga razón y te pareces a él.

—¿En serio estoy tan flacucho? —cuestionó el muchacho, tocándose el vientre.

Sora rio observándole con adoración y Yamato sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al cual Sora asintió. Pero al iniciar la marcha esta le tomó la mano. El rubio se extrañó pues no había tenido ningún tipo de demostración afectuosa en estos días. Algo comprensible con toda su familia presente. Sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, tomó su largo brazo y lo pasó detrás de ella, haciendo que Yamato quedase detrás también. Sus brazos la envolvieron y Sora se sintió satisfecha. No solo la protegía del frío.

Antes de subir a la furgoneta, buscó por última vez a Kinu que, con su imperturbable sonrisa y su ritmo lento acorde a tierras tranquilas donde tan solo danzaban los espíritus, se adentraba a la casita de madera donde el tiempo no transcurría.

Y Sora entendió que no son los lugares los que detienen el tiempo, sino las personas. Kinu era una de ellas.

* * *

- **OWARI** -

* * *

N/A: Japonismos varios:

 _Geta:_ calzado típico japonés.

 _Gaijin:_ forma de referirse a los extranjeros.

 _Matsue_ : capital de Shimane.

 _Izumo Taisha_ : uno de los templos sintoístas más antiguos de Japón, que además está dedicado a Okuninushi, deidad del matrimonio XD

 _Kamakura, Yamato, Meiji_ : diferentes periodos de la historia de Japón.

 _Kojiki_ : o "Registro de cosas antiguas" es el libro más antiguo sobre la historia de Japón. Ahí también se encuentran las historias de los kamis y de los héroes legendarios como _Yamato Takeru._

 _Inari_ : deidad japonesa de la agricultura y el arroz entre otras cosas.

 _Yokai_ : nombre que se le da en Japón a los espíritus, demonios, monstruos, criaturas sobrenaturales…

Adoré escribir esto porque adoro Japón y aquí pude japonear bastante XD Espero que haya gustado y os haya agradado mi visión de la adorable Kinu.

Saluditos! **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Michel Takaishi

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **FAMILLE**

 _Por Ayumi._

* * *

 **.**

Era incorrecto decir que la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto rosa. Las calles de Tokio, mucho menos de Odaiba, no eran delineadas con abundantes arboles de cerezo en flor. Quizás unos cuantos, pero nada como para que los transeúntes se sintieran caminar bajo nubes color rosa, ni para que los espectadores en lo alto de los edificios apreciaran un océano de cerezos.

No.

Pero Michel, cuyos recuerdos más atesorados en los años que residió en Japón―y en las subsecuentes visitas luego de volver a su patria―giraban en torno a su difunta esposa y la sonrisa en su rostro en cada primavera, veía otra cosa.

Diferente.

Él caminó bajo el manto, sintió la lluvia de petalos y apreció―aun apreciaba―el océano desde lo alto. Michel vio todo eso y más; la sonrisa de su esposa, la alegría que irradiaba de ella―¡llegó la primavera!―su entusiasmo por el… ¿cómo era la palabra?

 _(―Hanami, Michel. Ha-na-mi._

― _¿Y yo qué dije?)_

Una risa que apenas era risa―casi, _casi_ un suspiro― escapó de sus labios; Michel recordaba esa conversación y la mirada de reproche que recibía siempre que tenían _esa_ conversación. Todos los años, de hecho; en cada _Hanami_ , sin falta.

Su esposa fue tan sensible con su cultura como lo era él con la suya.

Al fin―sonrisa curvando sus labios, acentuando sus líneas de expresión, _marcando_ lo años―se giró hacia la puerta que resguardaba el propósito de su visita a Japón; un motivo similar al que lo trajo la última vez―las últimas _veces_ ―hace _años_ , y Michel… él esperaba poder regresar aunque sea una siguiente vez.

 _(Y otra más, si le daba la vida)_.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta, y esperó.

―Haruko-chan, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

―¿Ehhh? Pero es mi turno de sostenerla.

―Para nada, _Gaki-chan_ , ahora es mi turno.

―Oigan… _'Baachan_ dijo que después yo podría…

Nada hubiera podido impedir que su sonrisa se ampliara tanto en su rostro, en lo absoluto. Michel alzó nuevamente la mano, dispuesto a recordale a los presentes de su presencia, cuando la puerta se abrió―y parpadeó.

Inexplicable, la razón de su consciencia para presentarle la imagen de un Yamato de quince años con las manos en sus bolsillos y balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, con un rostro que casi parecía jamás haber conocido las sonrisas. Aquella vez, la primera vez que volvió a poner un pie en Japón luego de la muerte de su esposa. Cuando la presencia de su nieto mayor solo fue posible porque el menor lo había pedido.

Quizás fue el contraste, pensó Michel, al ver la facilidad―la _naturalidad_ con la que apareció su sonrisa, como Yamato no dudó en aceptar y reciprocar el abrazo que se le ofreció, aun cuando debía encorvarse para eso. Como solía hacer, hacía años, cuando aún era un niño que se aferraba a las faldas de su madre.

― _Grand-père_ ―lo abrazó con fuerza―. Debiste avisarme que habías llegado, habría ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.

Pero el tiempo había pasado―había volado, de hecho―y Yamato ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, con una hermosa familia que recibía a su integrante más reciente. Michel rio de buena gana, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de dar un paso atrás.

―Yamato ―dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su nieto a la cara; rio de nuevo―. _¡Mon garçon!_ ¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer?

La pequeña risa que dejó escapar Yamato fue ahogada por la carcajada de Takeru, quien apareció tras su hermano para darle un abrazo también. Y como su hermano, él tuvo que encorvarse para poder abrazarlo bien.

―Nada de muchacho, _pépé_ , en unos meses cumplirá cuarenta ―dijo, y era bueno ver que Takeru aun hacía bromas a expensas de Yamato―. Y nada de crecer, eres tú el que se encoge.

A expensas de todos, al parecer.

―Ya desearás verte como yo a mi edad, muchacho, ya desearás.

Sin más preámbulos Yamato les urgió entrar en el departamento, mientras cogía la maleta que Michel traía consigo y que había olvidado hasta ahora. No alcanzó a apreciar la escena a la cual se adentró cuando un pequeño huracán se le vino encima.

― _¡Hii-jiichan!_

O se le hubiera ido encima de no ser por la intervención de Takeru.

―Tranquila ―dijo Yamato, con una sonrisa afectuosa, revoloteando el cabello de su hija, quien aún se removía inquieta en los brazos de su tío―. Tu bisabuelo ya no está para recibir tu entusiasmo de esa manera.

―Sí ―agregó Takeru, mostrando una sonrisa demasiado inocente como para ser… en _realidad_ inocente―. Está a un paso de cumplir un siglo.

Michel trató de darle una mirada de reproche pero el efecto fue mitigado―más bien arruinado, ya que Haruko aprovechó la leve distracción para soltarse de los brazos de su tío y aferrarse a su cintura. La sonrisa que ella le daba era suficiente para menguar la molestia―que en si no había sido mucha―ocasionada por el comentario de Takeru.

Tenshi se acercó a él, entonces, a darle un breve abrazo y luego dejar que, el que solía ser su bisnieto más pequeño, avanzara a darle la bienvenida también. Apenas pudo procesar el parecido de Tenshi con Takeru―excepto sus ojos, estos tenían un tono más claro―cuando la voz de Aki le hizo reír de nuevo.

―¿Vas a cumplir cien años, _Hii-jiichan_?

No pudo evitarlo―la sonrisa cargada de infinito afecto al ver la expresión de verdadera curiosidad en su pequeño rostro; imposible de reprimir.

 _(Y era un buen comienzo, saber que se la pasaría esta visita así, sonriendo.)_

Haruko relajó su agarre para poder enfocarse en su hermano, tratando de explicar por qué cien años no era correcto, aunque por la creciente confusión que se filtraba en su rostro, era obvio que su explicación, poco a poco, comenzaba a ser menos coherente para ella misma. Entonces Tenshi se arrodilló junto a sus primos, sonriendo ampliamente, y comenzó a explicar que todo había sido una broma.

La mirada de reproche que recibió Takeru por parte de los pequeños Ishida incitó una risa colectiva.

Para entonces ya se habían adentrado más en el departamento. Hiroaki fue el siguiente en acercarse; él no dudo en aceptar el abrazo que Michel le dio, como lo había hecho una vez hace años, ya no. Michel había tenido una larga charla con él cuando eso pasó; una conversación bastante reveladora, pero que se vio necesaria y, al final, para mejor.

Toshiko Takenouchi sonrió al verlo y fue a levantarse del sillón donde estaba pero Michel no se lo permitió, acercándose a saludar. Estaba a meses de cumplir ochenta años, cierto; su cabello rubio ahora era muy, _muy_ escaso y muy, _muy_ blanco, cierto; había perdido varios centímetros de estatura y su energía no era lo que había sido hace una década atrás _(y eso no había sido ni la mitad de lo que fue en su juventud)_ ; pero aún tenía las enseñanzas de sus padres bastante presentes, no le era gran esfuerzo inclinarse a besar el dorso de su mano.

―Mi distinguida dama, es un verdadero gusto volver a verla ―dijo, sosteniendo su mano por un momento más; y le hubiera gustado que el encuentro sucediera en circunstancias no tan agridulces.

Porque se podía ver, claramente, como el pasar de Haruhiko Takenouchi aún le afectaba en demasía; aun cuando ya había pasado más de un año. Pero Michel entendía, la pérdida de un ser amado jamás dejaba de sentirse con pesar; aunque el tiempo ayudaba a mitigar muchas cosas… había momentos, _siempre_ los habría, que todo se hacía demasiado.

Y hoy parecía ser uno de esos momentos para Toshiko.

―Takaishi-san.

 _(Y él tenía sus momentos ahora, solo cuando le bajaba la nostalgia, y recordaba por qué había decidido conservar el apellido de su esposa después de su muerte.)_

Pero ella hacía el esfuerzo, de hacer todo a un lado y festejar lo que este día significaba para su hija y su familia. Y Michel entendía eso, lo admiraba; y con el repentino alboroto que armaron los niños, ambos volvieron su atención―agradecidos―a los recién llegados.

―Ah, Takaishi-san ―dijo Sora, acercándose rápidamente para darle la bienvenida a su hogar―. Es bueno verlo, y confío en que su viaje fue sin incomodidades ―había un leve tono de curiosidad en sus palabras; Sora lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su esposo―. ¿Yamato no lo hizo esperar mucho?

―Ehh…

― _Yamato_.

―No te enfades, Sora ―intervino Michel, sonrisa tornándose algo apenada porque sabía que lo conversado había sido que Yamato iría a recogerlo; si lo hubiera llamado―. Olvidé anunciar mi llegada. Mi nieto no tiene culpa.

Sora no se veía muy convencida con esa respuesta―no. No, de hecho no se veía _feliz_ con esa respuesta, pero él sabía por qué y también sabía que era todo muy innecesario; así que no dudó en cambiar el tema. A lo que venía; a lo importante.

―Basta de mí. ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sakura?

Sora dejó escapar la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en sí y le dio una brillante sonrisa, sonrisa que se reflejó de forma colectiva. Bueno, su idea funcionó maravillosamente. Sora dio un paso a un costado, de forma inconsciente o no, hacia Yamato y despejando su campo visual; Michel pudo ver, al fin, el motivo de todo el alboroto de sus bisnietos―y ellos discutían y reclamaban su derecho a ser el o la siguiente en cargar a la nueva integrante de la familia y― _merveilleux_.

Una―otra y otra―sonrisa que se convirtió rápidamente en un carraspeo que casi era una risa pero que la sorpresa logró mitigar. Algo.

Y Michel no perdió otro segundo en acercarse y apreciar la primera imagen que tendría de su bisnieta más pequeña, en persona porque Natsuko había llenado su bandeja de entrada con fotos que ella había tomado el día en que nació, hace unas semanas.

―Sakura…

La pequeña que había sido una sorpresa para todos, en especial para Yamato y Sora. Porque luego del difícil embarazo de Aki, ninguno esperó… _planeó_ esto. Pero la nena había nacido sin problemas; no le había dado problemas a su madre antes de eso tampoco y ahora descansaba en paz en los brazos de Natsuko.

― _Papa_ , te abrazaría… ―susurró su hija, para no perturbar a la nena mientras ambos tomaba asiento en el sofá.

A su alrededor, el mundo retomaba su ritmo.

Sora anunció su intención de ir a preparar té para todos, quizás traer unos pastelillos también, e inmediatamente recibió la oferta de ayuda de Toshiko con una sonrisa. Camino a la cocina Yamato iba tras el par parroteando las instrucciones del doctor; Sora no debería esforzarse, pero su respuesta a tal recordatorio fue una simple sugerencia para incitar a que Yamato ayudara. O lo hubiera sido de haber dejado el _ahora_ fuera de la oración.

Takeru ni se molestaba en ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba ver a su hermano luchar contra sus instintos sobreprotectores y contra la testarudez de su cuñada. Anunció sus intenciones de ir a comprar algo más para acompañar el té, preguntando que se apetecía en forma general. Recibió variadas respuestas, la de Sora siendo la más sensible―simplemente no podía traer helado para acompañar el té ahora, los niños no pudieron ocultar su decepción―y no tardó en hacer su huida porque por todo lo juguetón que era su nieto menor, sabía era quien más consentía tanto a su hijo como a sus sobrinos.

Nada más se cerró la puerta, los niños se enfocaron en otros asuntos; Tenshi sacó su celular y se arrojó al sillón que Toshiko había desocupado, mientras que Haruko y Aki monopolizaron la atención de Hiroaki en su intento de enseñarle a usar los aparatos electrónicos más recientes. Como si no lo supiera ya.

Pero Michel estaba completamente enfocado en lo que tenía delante.

―Está bien, está bien ―respondió suavemente, moviendo unos pequeños mechones de cabello del rostro de Sakura―. Su cabello…

―¿Es la mezcla perfecta entre Yamato y Sora? ―Natsuko sonríe ante su mirada inquisitiva―. Palabras de Takeru.

―No se equivoca ―concedió―, el muchacho tiene su talento con las palabras, pero me gusta más cuando es conciso y preciso.

Como lo fue en esa descripción; aunque lo haya dicho con humor. Porque en serio, no se equivocaba. A primera vista, el color del cabello de Sakura le recordó a la miel, pero ahora no tenía una palabra, un calificativo exacto, para vocalizar lo que veía. Realmente era la mezcla perfecta entre sus padres.

―Aún es muy pronto para saber de qué color serán sus ojos.

―¿Hay sugerencias?

―Y debates y apuestas.

―¿Otra mezcla perfecta?

―Sí, y los niños quieren que cada ojo tenga un color diferente.

Dichos niños ya no se encontraban en la proximidad, notó Michel, se escuchaban desde la cocina, un par; desde el pasillo, el faltante.

―Las posibilidades que sus ojos sean color violeta… tu madre…

Y era la primera vez, _en años_ , que Michel deseaba tener a su esposa a su lado nuevamente. Si tan solo para…

―Lo sé, lo recuerdo…

Sujetó una de sus manos; Natsuko le dio una sonrisa pero pronto su atención fue capturada por el suspiro emanado por la nena. Michel sonrió con ternura, acariciando una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Quiso hacer una broma de como Sakura sería su única heredera, si sus ojos resultaban ser color violeta, pero decidió esperar a que todos―en especial sus nietos―estuvieran presentes. Michel siempre sí prefería tener una amplia audiencia que pudiera apreciar su humor.

― _Papa_.

―¿Mm?

―¿Quieres cargarla?

Sin embargo, dicho humor podía esperar por hoy.

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: Vocab.**

Hanami - Ver flores (la contemplación de ver los cerezos en flor).

Gaki - Mocoso o mocosa (a little brat).

'Baachan/Obaachan - Abuela.

Hii-jiichan - Bisabuelo.

Grand-père - Abuelo (en francés).

Mon garçon - Mi muchacho.

Pépé - Abuelo (forma afectuosa).

Merveilleux - Maravilloso.

Papa - Papá (es la forma mas afectuosa de referirse a un padre en japonés y francés).

Famille - Familia (por supuesto).


	3. Haruhiko Takenouchi

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **El aventurero**

 _por Bella Dan_

* * *

Por fin logró cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Le gustaba estar ahí. A pesar de ya haber visitado con anterioridad Kyoto, no le importaba: sólo habían sido dos días y por un reporte que tenía que hacer de la escuela, pero mudarse de Tokio y de su familia era una cosa distinta –-porque sí, Haruhiko Tukusama, ahora Takenouchi, ya contaba con una familia― y se estaba volviendo difícil. Dejar a su bella esposa y a su hija de cinco meses era todo un reto, y todo para cumplir su sueño.

Cuando era pequeño su abuelo le leía historias de fantasmas y espíritus, y realmente las adoraba: a diferencia de otros niños a los que le daban miedo, a él le fascinaban, para él los _Yokai_ fueron personas que, ahora, protegían los templos y santuarios en Japón.

Ahora estaba ahí y no era para más, le habían hablado de la Universidad en Kyoto para ser profesor de folklore, pero él sabía que sólo era un comienzo de las grandes investigaciones que haría, porque sí, el mundo era una gran incógnita, y todo lo hacía por su familia.

Al regresar al cuarto donde se hospedaba lo primero que hizo fue coger el teléfono para llamar a Toshiko y saber como se encontraban ella y su Cielo ―recordar el origen del nombre le sacó una sonrisa. Sólo escuchar a su esposa al otro lado del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Toshiko, hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿y la bebé está bien?

―Hola Haruhiko, estoy bien, la bebé también, sólo que hoy ha estado muy inquieta, tal vez extrañe a su papi.

―Yo también las extraño, ¿cómo va la escuela?

―Todo va bien, es sólo que aquí nos haces falta, te necesitamos Haruhiko.

―Toshiko, tú sabes que esto es una gran oportunidad para mí y no la puedo desperdiciar, esto es importante para mí como la escuela de Ikebana para ti, además de que a esto lo hago por nuestra familia.

―Lo sé y lo lamento. Va a funcionar, ¿crees que lo nuestro va a funcionar?

―…

―¿Haruhiko?

―Aquí estoy Toshiko, por supuesto que va a funcionar, yo iré a visitarlas las veces que pueda y sean necesarias… tengo que colgar. Mañana inicio mis clases y tengo que preparar todo, te hablo en la noche.

―Suerte mañana, te queremos.

Cuando colgó el teléfono no imaginó lo mucho que echaría de menos a su familia. Cuando era chico su padre siempre quiso que fuera una persona influyente, como un doctor o un abogado, y cuando le dijo que quería estudiar etnología discutieron tanto que se salió de su casa y se valió por sí sólo. Ahora tenía una familia y, para él, era su mayor logro.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

He de decir el capítulo más corto probablemente, fue un reto escribir sobre un personaje tan poco peculiar.


	4. Hiroaki Ishida

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Hurricane**

 _Por Sirelo_

«I'm the violence in the pouring rain. I'm a hurricane.»  
[Hurricane —Halsey]

* * *

Hiroaki tenía dieciocho cuando decidió dejar Shimane.

El pensamiento quizá le había cruzado una o dos veces más en años anteriores, pero jamás había tomado la idea en serio; hablar siempre era una cosa, realizar lo que se decía otra y Hiroaki, de algún modo, sabía que estaba hablando de más.

—Nadie deja Shimane.

Había dicho una vez su padre una calurosa noche de sábado mientras bebía sake. Hiroaki tenía, aparte de sueño, sólo diez años. Le creyó, claro, ¿por qué alguien querría dejar Shimane?

(Aunque su padre lo hizo. No de forma convencional, por supuesto —a menos que tomes la muerte como algo convencional).

Así que hubo un tiempo en que pensó que no era bueno salir de Shimane. Dejar a su madre sola no parecía una opción viable y no era —para nada— mala idea vivir ahí para siempre. Se resignó. Pasó algún tiempo pensando de esa manera, y luego ya no.

Hiroaki tenía dieciocho años y dos días cuando decidió dejar Shimane. Su madre, tan santa, le sonrió de forma tierna, se levantó de su asiento y luego fue a coger un cofre donde tenía dinero guardado cuando le dio la noticia.

—Es para el viaje a Tokio —le dijo mientras se lo entregaba—. Sé que te has matriculado en la universidad y que planeas trabajar para mandarme dinero. —Hiroaki sólo apretó los puños bajo la mesa, quería decir muchas cosas, pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría—. No es necesario.

—Okaa-san… —él intentó persuadirla, pero ella levantó la mano para que no dijera nada.

—Hazlo lo que te digo, Hiroaki —se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él e hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho, aunque Hiroaki siempre la consideró una madre cariñosa.

Darle un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

Tardó medio día en conseguir donde vivir. Nada importante, un apartamento de una habitación donde podría pasarla cómodo, sin invitar a nadie. Pasaron tres días para que consiguiera trabajo en una librería cerca de donde vivía y un mes para que las clases en la universidad empezaran.

Tardó dos meses en enviarle una carta a su madre.

Al principio no sabía qué decirle, sus días viviendo en Tokio como estudiante universitario, trabajando medio tiempo en una librería cerca de su casa, eran monótonos y sin nada nuevo que aportar, ¿qué podría decirle a ella? ¿Qué había noches en que no dormía por las tareas a pesar de que recién y había comenzado a estudiar? Pero es que entre esas veces en que salía tarde del trabajo y otras donde simplemente estaba tan cansado que no quería ni leer un sólo párrafo de sus notas, es que llegaban esos otros donde no dormía.

Comprensible. Pero su madre no lo entendería, así que era mejor si omitía detalles intrascendentales de su vida.

Le contó dónde vivía, cómo eran algunos de sus profesores —los que mejor le caían— y que a veces las tareas eran pesadas, sobre todo si estudiabas periodismo y te ponían a escribir, escribir y escribir. Le contó que su sueldo no era tan malo y que le estaba alcanzando de maravilla, que no tenía queja y que por favor se olvidara de esa idea de «pedirle ayuda cuando lo necesitara» porque él no iba a hacerlo; le dijo que por favor se concentrara en ella y pensara poco en él porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Omitió decir que se había emborrachado un par de veces y que los cigarros, a pesar de haber dicho hace mucho que «no eran algo serio», de pronto se habían vuelto serios. No quiso contar cuántos cigarrillos se fumaba al día, de alguna forma hasta a él le aterrorizaba saberlo.

Su carta de no más de dos hojas resultó práctica e informativa, suficiente para calmar el corazón de su madre.

.

.

.

Seis meses en Tokio y su primer semestre había pasado. Como si nada, Hiroaki suspiró al cielo y se fumó otro cigarrillo, su madre había respondido la primera carta casi instantáneamente y a esa siguieron muchísimas más de ida y venida; el pensamiento de que estaba por llegar otra le cruzó un par de veces en ese momento, pero no quiso prestarle mucha atención.

Sabía que las cartas en ese momento eran constantes, así que era su deber disfrutarlas al máximo, ya iba a llegar un día donde su madre no podría escribirle tan habitualmente como lo estaba haciendo y entonces la extrañaría. Pero era mejor que no pensara eso en ese momento.

Fue ahí cuando llegó Chizuku.

Era dos años mayor que él y se conocieron en la clase de Filosofía que ella había decidido tomar como crédito extra cuando se sentó al lado suyo y lo saludó de manera muy política, Hiroaki sólo había conocido a pocas personas que hablaban de esa manera, una de ellas era su madre. La nostalgia no se hizo esperar y se instaló en el pecho de Hiroaki de una forma casi inmediata.

Así que a las dos semanas de haberla conocido, la invitó a salir.

A ese día le siguieron muchas más «citas», como a ella le gustaba llamarlas, aunque Hiroaki pensaba que sólo eran salidas normales ya que no pasaba nada entre ellos; eso hasta la quinta ocasión, cuando él se atrevió a besarla y ella no dudó en corresponderle.

Desde ahí Hiroaki pudo decir que tenía una novia bonita y que le gustaba que le hablara de Shimane, él nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara Shimane; aparte de su madre y padre y algunos aldeanos, pero nada de eso entre los jóvenes con los que se juntaba, quizá porque Shimane no les ofrecía nada a ellos.

El sexo entre ellos llegó de forma abrupta y sin anticipación aunque Hiroaki ya tenía experiencia. Se llamaba Noroki y cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria juntos. Fue la típica primera vez que uno quiere olvidar con fervor, aunque Hiroaki de alguna forma no podía olvidarlo.

Noroki fue, al fin y al cabo, su primer amor.

.

.

.

Chizuku se fue al año de estar juntos.

Nada importante, sólo algo que tenía que suceder. Ella se lo dijo justo después de una caliente noche de sexo donde él la hizo venir dos veces; Hiroaki asintió mientras encendía un cigarrillo y la miraba vestirse, Chizuki preguntó si le había gustado su relación y si en todo ese tiempo junto a ella, había disfrutado de su compañía. Luego hubo un silencio prolongado y Hiroaki supo qué era lo que no se atrevía a decir.

Amor. Ella se preguntaba si él la había amado y él no supo cómo responder.

Ella se fue sin respuesta y él se terminó su cigarrillo no entendiendo por qué había llevado una conversación como esa hasta el final de su relación. Él sí había sentido algo importante por ella, pero dudaba mucho de que fuera amor; Hiroaki encendió otro cigarrillo y se dispuso a escribirle una carta a su madre.

Como lo sospechaba, las cartas habían menguado, aunque la última que su madre le había enviado había sido hacía poco más tres meses y él no había respondido aún. No es que no quisiera, pero entre más tiempo pasaba en Tokio, más complicado se le hacía el escribir.

Hiroaki pensó en sus últimas noticias y en qué era conveniente contar y qué no; decidió que empezar por decir que había ganado el primer lugar en su redacción sobre la posguerra de Japón y cómo su artículo fue publicado en un periódico importante de Tokio era la mejor idea, a eso le siguieron algunos otros puntos como sus bastante altas notas, su buena relación con sus profesores —la mayoría de ellos lo aceptaban de forma maravillosa—, el cómo la compañía de su buen amigo Shiro le ayudaba a pasar esos días donde se preguntaba si todo eso valía la pena.

Decidió dejar lo de Chizuku hasta el final, pidiéndole perdón porque al fin y al cabo no podría llevarla a Shimane para que la conociera, como tantas veces le había implorado lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Visitó a su madre a los dos años de estar en Tokio.

Fue una visita exprés, de no más de dos días, su actual trabajo como mesero no le permitía faltar tanto, su divina madre lo comprendió. Quizá por eso desde que llegó no dejó de consentirlo.

Lo que más sorprendió a Hiroaki fue lo diferente que veía las cosas, el pueblo donde vivía siempre había sido anticuado, mientras Tokio era todo tecnología; por eso fue admirable cuando su madre le pidió que le instalara el teléfono, que se las había ingeniado para que le llevaran línea telefónica, pero que no sabía cómo ponerlo y que por supuesto él tenía que enseñarle cómo usarlo.

—Así será más fácil que nos comuniquemos, enviarte cartas se está volviendo insoportable —había dicho ella mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

—No sabía que me extrañara tanto, Ooka-san —bromeó él.

—Te extraño, sí —se sentó al lado suyo—. Pero cada vez veo menos y así cuesta escribir más.

Hiroaki sólo sonrió y no dijo más. Le parecía un gesto hermoso el que había hecho su madre, él nunca imaginó escuchar en su casa, donde había crecido, el sonido de un teléfono avisando sobre una llamada entrante.

El teléfono no sonó en sus dos días de estadía, pero de alguna forma él pudo imaginar cómo se escucharía.

.

.

.

Se aprendió el número de su casa en cuestión de horas y lo primero que hizo al llegar a Tokio fue llamarla. Hiroaki nunca imaginó, o más bien no quiso pensar —asimilar—, lo mucho que extrañaba la voz de su madre. Las cartas, que él se encargaba de convencerse de que eran suficientes, no lo eran, y ni pensar en el tiempo que pasaba sin saber de ella. Esos eran días tristes.

Él siempre la había admirado y amado, nunca había dudado de eso; es por eso que a veces le daba risa el cómo lo veían en la universidad, como alguien frío y demasiado _cool_. Su apariencia lo era, pero él era alguien cálido en el fondo, aunque le costaba demostrarlo.

Hiroaki pensó por algún tiempo en llevar a su madre a vivir con él a Tokio, todos le aseguraban un futuro prometedor en el periodismo y estaba seguro de que le iría bien. Nunca lo dijo, claro; sabía la respuesta inmediata de su madre, así que decidió no molestarla. Pero las llamadas siguieron.

Se cambió de trabajo a los ocho meses de estar en el restaurante, le quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa y le quedaba poco tiempo para descansar. Consiguió otro rápidamente en una venta de libros cercana y le pareció demasiado conveniente, le daría tiempo para estudiar más.

Sus notas en la universidad subieron un poco tras eso, ya tenía más tiempo para dar más de sí; hablaba con su madre todos los días y le quedaba más tiempo de estudiar, dos cosas que a veces le preocupaban un poco. Se hizo de fama rápidamente como alguien dedicado, inteligente y de buen ver. Las chicas querían salir con él y él se dejaba salir con ellas.

Fue a los dos meses que la vio por primera vez, en la universidad, mientras se dirigía a su clase de Ética General; quién sabe hacia dónde se dirigía o si lo vio a él, pero Hiroaki la vio y le pareció hermosa, casi como una visión. Juvenil y rubia, de semblante frío y andares presuntuosos, todos volteaban a verla y ella no volteaba a ver a nadie. Vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria, seguramente sólo viendo la universidad, preguntándose si merecía la pena su presencia.

Se preguntó quién era y luego negó con la cabeza. Era un estudiante de preparatoria, que no sabía si estudiaría ahí o no, y con más probabilidades de no volverla a ver que de verla otra vez.

O al menos eso es lo que creyó esa primera vez.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Sé lo raro que es esto y tengo miedo de que no tenga sentido. Quería crear una relación sólida entre Hiroaki y su madre, pero sólida en la visión que tengo de él, que es de alguien inexpresivo y con ganas de comerse al mundo, pero no de la forma en que todos lo hacen, si no más callada, ¿me explico? No, ya sé.

Creo saben quién es la mujer al final y si no, aquí una idea: es la mamá de sus dos hijos, lol. En mi visión, él es mucho mayor que ella (aunque creo que la jodí un poco con el tiempo), pero él estaba más o menos terminando su segundo año de Universidad cuando la conoció.


	5. Toshiko Takenouchi

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Dō**

 _Camino infinito del aprendiz de un arte_

 _Por SkuAg_

* * *

Toshiko siempre supo que el ikebana era una filosofía del paso del tiempo.

Cortó una rama de bambú, pieza flexible que simboliza la juventud. La colocó con cuidado en el _kenzan_ , la base de pinchos que, escondida en los recipientes, sostiene la obra en altitud y presencia.

«Sin», pensó. El Cielo, la primera parte del triunvirato que compone un arreglo de ikebana.

La primera altura, el Cielo. Sora. Cortó un capullo a medio abrir, la representación del futuro crecimiento. Recordó, tantos años atrás, el arreglo de ikebana que hizo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada: girasoles, bambúes y hojas verdes, flores sin abrir, flores vivas. Recordó cuan terrible se había sentido, sola en Kyoto, encerrada en una casa en la que nunca había sido suficiente, en la que hasta su mayoría de edad habían esperado que naciera un varón, en la que su padre jamás la había considerado y en la que su madre, cabeza gacha, sonrisa tiesa, caminaba tres pasos detrás de él.

Recordó los abrazos que no había tenido y su determinación de ser, para Sora, otra.

«Gyo, el hombre», tarareó en su cabeza. El ikebana, arte silencioso, de contemplación y de introspección, aún le daba lugar para sorprenderse. Cortó la flor abierta que, ella misma, conscientemente, se había negado a agregar en aquel lejano arreglo floral, aquella vez en que lloró de angustia y sonrió de felicidad porque estaba dejando su pasado e iniciando su presente.

Gyo, Haruhiko. La segunda altura que conformaba un arreglo de ikebana. Su presente, desde cuando el presente aún no lo era.

Apretó las rodillas entre sí, alzó el mentón. Enfocó la pared blanca sobre la que colocaría este nuevo arreglo floral: sin adornos, telas ni colores que distrajeran la atención del objeto a admirar. La casa que había comprado con Haruhiko cuando, embarazada, decidió tomar las riendas de su vida y, finalmente, ser suficiente aunque el mundo le gritara en la cara que jamás lo sería. Deslizó una mano por el _tatami_ que había caminado descalza y sobre el que se había recostado, sola, la primera vez que sintió a Sora moverse en ella.

Haruhiko no estaba, porque Haruhiko nunca estaba. Su vida había sido una deslocalizada, y sin embargo se habían unido en el medio, entre escapadas de él a Kyoto, la ciudad de la que se enamoró, y huidas de ella a Tokio, porque de Kyoto no quería ni su polvo. Cuando Toshiko había asentado sus pies en Tokio, firmes y seguros por una vez, él había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños en Kyoto. Toshiko, embarazada, radiante de alegría y enterrando angustias para siempre, había armado el trabajo de su vida en Tokio. Había acondicionado la escuela, publicitado y adquirido alumnos a base de excelencia. No había explotado el ie-moto paterno, a pesar de que correspondía. Toshiko se había hecho a sí misma.

Podría cortar con los ojos cerrados las flores, completamente abiertas, que representaban su pasado. Hojas marchitas, mustias, secas. Había significado en ellas y belleza, si se sabía a donde mirar.

«Tome», la Tierra que completaba el triunvirato. La última altura. Alimentada por el Cielo, habilitando al Hombre, la Tierra completaba la armonía y mantenía el equilibrio universal.

Su padre había sido un hombre equilibrado y su madre una mujer recta. Chapados en otra época, no habían entendido, o tal vez no habían considerado importante, dar amor y cariño a alguien más que a las flores y plantas del jardín. En retrospectiva, Toshiko no tenía tanto que lamentar o que reprocharles. Ella, la que no había sido suficiente para nadie, había tenido amor para dar a raudales, aunque años le había llevado entender como hacerlo.

El amor, sin embargo, había sido Sora. Siempre Sora, la que había irrumpido en Kyoto en la adolescencia y destruido las convicciones pasadas de moda de sus abuelos. Ella, en cierta forma, había sido el Tome de la relación de Toshiko y Haruhiko con los padres de ella. Sora, tan solo siendo, había reconstruido un triunvirato que ellos dos habían dado por perdido décadas atrás.

Abrió los ojos y quitó, casi con apuro, las hojas mustias de su pasado. Encontró un crisantemo, la flor de oro que representaba al Japón. De pequeña había sido la preferida de Sora, tal vez porque su nombre sonaba tierno en sus labios: _Kiku_ , la flor de la familia Imperial. Eventualmente, el crisantemo había sido su flor.

Quitó las hojas marchistas, las flores abiertas, desarmó el pasado. Se ubicó, cual crisantemo, entre medio de su presente y lo que siempre había sido su futuro: Haruhiko y Sora.

Sin, Gyo, Tome. Cielo, Hombre, Tierra. Sora, Haruhiko, Toshiko. El verdadero triunvirato de su vida.

El ikebana, como filosofía del paso del tiempo, es una práctica en movimiento constante, es un camino sin final. Adelante no hay más que adelante, y más allá, no hay más que más adelante.

Se encontró llorando, pero no le sorprendió que su Dō generase eso en ella, porque así era la vida entre las flores. La sorprendió, sí, ver entre lágrimas que una vez más había hecho el arreglo que, treinta años atrás, le dedicara a una pequeña Sora que aún no nacía.

El bambú, la primera altura, el Sin. El girasol, la flor de la pasión, el Gyo. El crisantemo, la flor más sagrada de Japón, el Tome.

Solo que esta vez no era ella el Tome ni era el Gyo Haruhiko.

Sora, Yamato y Mayumi. Cielo, Hombre, Tierra. La niña que, treinta años después, aún sin nacer, le enseñaba que, una vez más, el arte del ikebana es un camino infinito, silencioso, de contemplación e introspectivo.

Lo dejó a un costado, feliz. Alzó las flores abiertas y las hojas secas que había descartado por representar el pasado.

No encontraba nada descartable en él.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Aclaraciones culturales:

El ikebana es el arte de los arreglos florales, como tal, es un Dō: el camino y método, una disciplina.

Un arreglo de ikebana tiene tres alturas: el Sin (Cielo), el Gyo (Hombre) y el Tome (Tierra), que representan armonía y equilibrio.

Las flores y ramas se pinchan en un _kenzan_ , un objeto con pinchos que se esconde en el agua o en el recipiente.

El crisantemo o kiku es la flor imperial de Japón.

El girasol o himawari representa la pasión. El bambú la juventud. Flores completamente abiertas, hojas marchitas o secas, representarán el pasado, mientras que flores a medio abrir y hojas perfectas, el presente. Capullos o flores sin abrir, un futuro crecimiento.

Ie-moto se refiere al fundador o maestro actual de una escuela artística japonesa.

El tatami son las esteras que se usan en el piso en Japón.


	6. Natsuko Takaishi

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Victoria**

 _Por Kailey Hamilton_

* * *

Natsuko se confundía cuando le preguntaban que quería ser cuando sea grande. Ella cree que la profesión la eligió, y no al contrario. Natsuko creció con historias de Hiroshima y Nagasaki y canciones sobre la ocupación de Francia. Su madre lloraba por su familia y su padre lamentaba la destrucción. Todo lo que tenia de su abuelo eran fotos borrosas, testimonios dudosos de los horrores que vio en Corea.

Le decían que era demasiado seria, que hacia demasiadas preguntas. Le decían que ellos sufrieron para que ella pudiese salir adelante. Perdieron, pero ganaron. Ella no les cree. En la guerra, nadie gana. En la guerra se pierde, solo se pierde. Una vez más, se pregunta si algún día, podrá escribir su propia historia, ser testigo y portadora de la verdad.

(Todavía no ha tenido su primera pelea con su jefe, que quiere sensación y no verdad.)

Nadie se sorprende de que ella busque la noticia en lugar de buscar novio, y aun así lo encuentra. Sus amigas hablan de hombres que coquetean las hacen reír y Natsuko no sabe cómo decirles que Hiroaki la conquisto compartiendo su ética. Hiroaki también quiere buscar su propia verdad tras las historias.

(Todavía no ha aprendido que eso no es suficiente.)

Guerra, siempre guerra. Hiroaki dice que ella trae el trabajo a la casa, y Natsuko dice que él se lleva la casa al trabajo. Lo que los une, los separa. Por eso es que Yamato crece sin ella. Takeru llora por las noches, y ella sigue adelante con el corazón pesado.

Siempre, siempre se pierde. Takeru, su pequeño Takeru, sale a luchar con una sonrisa. Ella, congelada, no se lo impide. Quiere creer que no tuvo alternativa.

(Todavía no ha visto a Yamato en uniforme y dispuesto a dar su vida por la noble causa de turno, que para ella, no siempre tiene sentido.)

Natsuko sabe ahora lo que no entendía de niña. Ella decide; decide si irse o quedarse. Decide si embellecer la verdad o reportar los hechos. Decide, en ese momento, dejar a sus hijos ir a aquella dimensión desconocida.

Míos tenían que ser, se dice, y sonríe. Porque ella busca en lugar de huir. Actúa en lugar de ser testigo.

(Y todavía no lo sabe, pero a veces si se gana.)


	7. Haruhiko y Toshiko

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **La** _ **kokeshi**_ **que soplaba un diente de león**

 _Por CieloCriss_

* * *

Soy un péndulo. La misma gravedad provoca en mí un movimiento oscilatorio que me hace ir de un lado al otro, siempre yendo y viniendo, con ritmo. Parezco un movimiento armónico, pero a ti, Toshiko, no te gusta observarme ir y venir, no encuentras concordia en mis pasos.

No podrías seguirme… el movimiento continuo te desgastaría y la sonrisa serena que me dedicas cuando nos vemos, se esfumaría; tus propias palabras terminarían por borrarme.

La primera vez que te vi, Toshiko, pensé en las _kokeshi_. Te me dibujaste tan perfecta y grácil, que me enamoré de tu porte, casi espástico e indestructible. Me pareció que estabas hecha de madera, que tu kimono lo había pintado el espectro de Hiroshige, que tus labios no podían estirarse más y que tus ojos lo veían todo.

No eras cualquier _kokeshi_ , eras una de exhibición, la muñeca japonesa más hermosa ante mi mirada de segundero, incapaz de ver demasiado tiempo alguna cosa. Pero a ti, ese día, te vi demasiado.

.

.

Lo he pensado toda mi vida, Haruhiko, eres como un diente de león al que soplé. En vez de tomarte en mis manos, te soplé lentamente, entonces te dividiste en centenas y una ráfaga de viento te llevó lejos. Desde entonces, estando en el suelo, yo te miro con atención e imagino que vuelves a ser una flor y estás entre mis dedos, acariciándome.

Fue en aquella conferencia, ¿recuerdas?, eras invitado de honor de la universidad de Kioto, donde yo estudiaba. Ese día, en lugar de ir al club de _Ikebana_ , acomodé mi kimono y me senté para escucharte, pero no porque la ponencia me llamara la atención ni porque fueras una promesa en investigación de ciencias sociales. Me senté a verte porque había una foto tuya en un cartel y quise saber cómo era tu voz y cómo veías a la gente. Pero tus ojos no tenían paz, iban de un lado al otro y, en lugar de ver al público, te perdías en las diapositivas del proyector de acetatos. Aun así no estabas nervioso, tus movimientos eran seguros, pero daba la impresión de que querías volar. Entonces pensé «eres un diente de león», y te soplé cuando tus ojos por fin me notaron y por alguna razón ya no pudieron moverse.

.

.

«Harold Garfinkel es uno de los fundadores de la etnometodología, la cual afirma que todos los seres humanos tienen un sentido práctico con el cual adecúan las normas que rigen su vida cotidiana», eso fue lo primero que te dije, Toshiko. Lo recuerdo bien porque lo dije de memoria. En lugar de leer o guiarme en la diapositiva, me basé en tus ojos calmados, dulces y estáticos, cual _kokeshi_.

Esa fue nuestra primera conexión: una conferencia que daba en la distancia, un discurso errático para el amor, sentimiento poco racional en el que yo no estaba involucrado.

Tu media sonrisa, que ni siquiera llegaba a media luna, se abrió al final de la ponencia y pareciste decir algo. «¿Qué me dijiste?», quisiera preguntarte ahora, pero probablemente no te acuerdes.

.

.

Te soplé. Dejé salir el aire que se había agolpado en mis pulmones. Los dientes de león son hermosos porque se vuelven piezas de rompecabezas. Y justo cuando exhalé, salí de la hipnosis y pude pestañear. Y tus ojos volaron alto, Haruhiko, fue la primera vez que te perdí después de tenerte.

Me levanté lo más silente que pude. Ya era tarde para regresar al club de la universidad, pero me sabía bien regresar. Los pelos del diente de león habían volado, sentí que ya no podía recolectarte, sin querer te había perdido antes de sonrojarme siquiera por primera vez.

.

.

—Señorita, es usted tan hermosa como una _kokeshi_ —fue lo que te dije, Toshiko, porque al bajar del podio me dio por buscarte y vi que te ibas.

Bajé del estrado ignorando la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que le debía a los universitarios, crucé el auditorio de la facultad de Sociología y, tras salir a la explanada te vi brillar como si fueras un atardecer rojo reflejado en un río.

¿Conoces ese poema, Toshiko?, yo sé que sí; cuando éramos novios, leías la antología de Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. Y yo, en silencio, sin que te dieras cuenta, declamaba el poema de _Ariwara no Narihira_ , el número siete:

 _«_ _Incluso en la época remota en que los enardecidos dioses dominaban,_

 _el Río Tatsuta nunca brilló con este rojo otoñal_ _»_ _._

¿Jamás me escuchaste declamarte, Toshiko?, a veces me da la impresión de que nos perdimos antes de encontrarnos, quizás siempre hablábamos con la distancia o en silencio, mientras débilmente nos tocábamos cuando teníamos encuentros tangibles. No supimos comunicarnos, aunque irónicamente, en ese tiempo, yo estudiaba los métodos que utilizan las personas para dar sentido a la actividad cotidiana.

.

.

Esa vez, sentí que sujetaste mi kimono suavemente. Fue como si un cabello del diente de león me hubiera tocado.

—Señorita, es usted tan hermosa como una _kokeshi_.

Eso fue lo que dijiste. Viste en mí a una muñeca clásica japonesa. Yo vi en ti el fruto de una planta.

¿Sabías, Haruhiko, que la melena de la planta del diente de león esconde un fruto?

Esa vez, cuando te soplé y te separaste en piezas de mi mano, me quedé con el fruto. Se llama cipsela, el fruto. No. No te he dicho nada de esto, pero para mí, el fruto es tu corazón, y me pertenece.

.

.

Nuestro noviazgo vino después, diría incluso que fue algo apresurado pero delicado, trato de recordarlo, pero siento que si evoco aquellos días, el recuerdo podría romperse.

Dijiste pocas palabras, o tal vez es que yo dije muchas. Permaneciste como una _kokeshi_ : igual de hermosa, con el rojo carmín de tus ojos y tus mejillas reflejándose en mis ojos. Un buen día me seguiste, Toshiko. Fuiste hasta Tokio por mí y no te importó que tu familia no me aceptara. Fue cuando nos casamos que descubriste que era un péndulo.

 _¿Dolió, Toshiko?, ¿dolió saber que siempre me iría de tu lado aunque nos quisiéramos?_

.

.

Los dientes de león no son flores que suelan usarse en el arte de ikebana. Debe ser porque son volátiles, como tú, Haruhiko. Mi familia siempre consideró que la _Taraxacum officinale,_ o diente de león, era una mala hierba. No obstante, yo siempre vi en ti propiedades curativas.

Por eso un buen día empaqué flores en mi valija y corrí a tu lado. Por eso dejé a mi hermosa Kioto atrás, con sus sauces llorando por mí y sus azáleas floreciendo en mi honor. Por ti, hice de Tokio mi vida y compartí contigo mi apellido.

—Familia Takenouchi —comentaste, colocando el recuadro en la puerta de la entrada—, me gusta cómo suena.

—Y a pesar de ello, te irás, ¿no es así? —pregunté.

—Perdóname, Toshiko… ni siquiera puedo prometerte que sólo será esta investigación.

—Entiendo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta, cierto?, la verdad es que soy un péndulo. Voy y vengo, nunca puedo estar lo suficientemente quieto…

—Haruhiko-san, entonces yo soy el eje del que cuelga el péndulo —aseguré—. Yo seré tu guía y te sostendré hasta que te detengas.

.

.

Sabes que me gustan las _kokeshi_ , Toshiko. ¿Te acuerdas cuando comencé a coleccionarlas durante tu embarazo?, cada mes compraba una y te las enviaba por paquetería. Yo estaba haciendo trabajo de campo en Hokkaido; tú esperabas a que te creciera la barriga mientras hacías arreglos florales para embellecer el mundo grisáceo de Tokio.

Nunca me preguntaste por qué enviaba las _kokeshi_ , ni cuestionabas: «¿Cómo sabes que será una niña?»… lo único que decías era que al bebé no le gustarían las muñecas, a lo que yo te respondí: tampoco le gustarán las flores.

.

.

Le pusimos Sora, a nuestra hija, porque en aquel entonces, ya estábamos separados y lo único que teníamos en común es que, por las mañanas, veíamos el mismo cielo cuando salíamos a trabajar.

Cielo _. Sora_. Así tuvo que llamarse ella.

Comenzamos a escribirnos cartas y a escasear las llamadas telefónicas. Dejaste de enviarme _kokeshis_ cuando Sora empezó a patear balones y a marearse con el olor de las flores.

Sin importar cuántos caminos elegiste, siempre supiste dar media vuelta para regresar a mis brazos. Al soplarte, te hice un diente de león desperdigado, pero las ráfagas de los vientos siempre supieron devolverte pieza por pieza, paso por paso, como si siempre hubieras sido mío.

El poema del emperador Sutoku lo explica: a pesar de que la rápida corriente es dividida por una roca en la que se precipita, al final del camino ésta se juntará en el río.

.

.

La primera vez que me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no era natural ni ordinario, fue por una pregunta de Sora, nuestra hija.

En una de mis visitas, apenas con sus siete años recién cumplidos, Sora dejó de patear la pelota y de jugar a las escondidas para tomar mi palma entre sus manitas. Su mirada se convirtió en la tuya, Toshiko, y me preguntó con la seriedad de adulto:

—Papá, ¿mamá y tú están divorciados?

No supe explicarle que nos amábamos a distancia, ni me conformé con decirle que estábamos casados pero trabajábamos en lugares distintos. No obstante, Sora me miró satisfecha, como si se quitara una carga de encima.

Y sus ojos de sol, igual a los tuyos, Toshiko, de alguna manera supieron que nos queríamos, y fue a partir de ese momento que Sora comenzó a escribirme cartas, así como lo hacías tú.

Cada carta que leía representaba recuerdos que se quemaron. En mí comenzaron a aparecer fisuras. Me di cuenta que dolía, Toshiko. Entre más conocimiento se archivaba, más me ardía el pecho, más se esfumaba la pasión.

.

.

Me habría gustado que hubieras estado conmigo cuando las cosas entre nuestra hija y yo comenzaron a ir mal.

No te diste cuenta porque eran muchos viajes en poco tiempo, pero poco a poco me convertí en madre y padre de Sora. Hubo momentos que ni siquiera pensé en ti a la hora de corregirla, hubo momentos en los que desapareciste de mi mapa.

Nuestros encuentros escasos fueron dedicados a nutrir una familia que no asentó jamás. Y nuestras noches, aunque hirvieron, estuvieron frías. Cuando Sora me alzó la voz y me dijo que no la comprendía, me olvidé ―durante una temporada― de juntar los trozos de diente de león tuyos, Haruhiko.

Llegué a pensar que no nos conocíamos en realidad, ¿qué sabías de mí, si pasabas tus días haciendo trabajo de campo sobre culturas ancestrales y formas de comunicación?, ¿qué sabía yo de ti, si sólo me dedicaba a enseñar ikebana a niñas que ni siquiera eran Sora?

—Quizás, de haber vivido juntos todo este tiempo, ahora estaríamos divorciados, ¿no crees, Toshiko? —comentaste el día que Sora se marchó de casa para ir a la universidad. Estabas de visita y no dejabas de verme.

—A veces me olvido de la diferencia entre divorcio y separación —te confesé. Tú, Haruhiko, me sujetaste del kimono con suavidad, como la primera vez que nos conocimos… al mirarte el rostro te desconocí un momento, tus ojos rodaron por todas partes, pero terminaste estacionándolos en mi rostro.

Cuando alzaste el mentón y vi que lagrimeabas, me di cuenta de que habíamos envejecido y, aunque nos habíamos querido, también nos habíamos lastimado.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber creído que eras una muñeca _kokeshi_ en mi aparador personal —susurraste—. A veces quisiera dejar de ver caminos que me alejen de ti, quisiera quedarme a tu lado a ver pasar las horas de reloj mientras haces algún arreglo. Quisiera tener la capacidad de retener los olores de las flores.

—Yo también quisiera dejar de verte marchar, ¿sabes?, estoy cansada de buscar los fragmentos de diente de león.

—¿Diente de león?

—Soplé demasiado pronto —sinceré, y sequé la humedad de tus ojos con mi mano mientras que, por el contrario, dejé caer mi lágrima—. Iré a preparar té.

Esa vez ya no supiste qué responderme.

.

.

Un día antes de que Sora se casara no pude más. Eché todos mis libros en la maleta y le pedía a mi alumno Shuu Kido que me llevara a la estación del tren bala.

—Es mucho equipaje, ¿no va a regresar, profesor Takenouchi?

No respondí. Él, que me conocía mejor que tú, Toshiko, agregó con insolencia:

—Me da gusto, ¿pero no cree que debió decidirlo antes?

Aunque tenía razón me mordí los labios y me quedé callado hasta que toqué la puerta de la casa y abriste con cara de nervios porque nuestra hija iba a casarse con ese chico Ishida y seguramente hacían falta preparativos.

—Has traído todos tus libros —fue lo que notaste.

—El péndulo se detuvo, se ha paralizado en su eje.

—Haruhiko… no tienes qué hacer esto.

—Si ocurre una fisura más ya no podremos seguir pretendiendo que estamos juntos —confesé—. No es porque Sora se casa y te deja sola, es porque hemos sufrido demasiado por mi egoísmo.

— _Nuestro_ egoísmo —quisiste corregir, pero la verdad era que la mayor parte de la culpa era mía.

Lo recuerdo bien. Vestías de nuevo de rojo, el color que mejor quedaba contigo, Toshiko. Nos tomamos de las manos en el _genkán_ mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los pies.

Dejé caer la maleta y los libros rodaron. Los arreglos florales que preparabas para la boda desprendieron esporas, como esos dientes de león que mencionabas a menudo en tus discursos de arrepentimiento. Estornudé, tú no me prestaste atención, veías algo más...

—Mira, es mi libro _del Ogura Hyakunin Isshu_ , ¿lo tenías tú? —dijiste y recogiste el libro de poemas que, en secreto, nos declamábamos.

Abriste el libro en una página cualquiera, la ochenta y siete. Luego leíste, como para decir que éste sería nuestro nuevo poema de amor:

 _No se han secado_

 _las gotas del chubasco_

 _en los cipreses_

 _y la niebla se extiende:_

 _es otoño, y ocaso._

.

.

Al otro día, cuando la ceremonia de Sora acabó, nosotros sentimos, por primera vez, que realmente estábamos casados y que viviríamos juntos el crepúsculo. ¡Ah, no hay de qué preocuparse! —pensamos al mismo tiempo— el atardecer dura más que el alba.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Notas:

 ***Kokeshi:** muñeca tradicional japonesa hecha de madera que carece de manos y piernas.

 ***Hiroshige:** su nombre real era Andō Tokutarō (1797 –1858), fue un pintor japonés. Perteneció a la Escuela Utagawa, una de las más reputadas del estilo ukiyo-e.

 ***** **Ogura Hyakunin Isshu** : antología de poemas japoneses, se puede traducir como: Cien poemas de cien poetas. Les recomiendo la lectura para los que gusten de la poesía (no he podido conseguir el libro, pero conozco algunos poemas, que son referencia en varias obras literarias e, incluso, animaciones japonesas como _Chihayafuru_ ). Para el fic utilicé los poemas 7 (Ariwara no Narihira); 77 (Sutoku-in), y 87 (Jakuren Hoshi), pero desgraciadamente no me fío mucho de la traducción que les di porque no tengo el libro, digamos que sólo es una aproximación de la idea, aunque quizás, de estos tres, el mejor traducido es el 87.


	8. Natsuko y Hiroaki

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **UTOPÍA**

 _Por Marin-Ishida_

* * *

Había estado una vez a los ocho años, aunque apenas tenía recuerdo de ello. La capital ni la pisó más allá de la terminal, tan solo estuvo en el pueblo de su familia materna, al sur de la isla de Honshu.

Una segunda vez a los catorce y de entonces sí que recordaba algo más, a parte de que también conoció Tokio, que ya empezaba a ser esa ciudad moderna y abarrotada de la actualidad. Una ciudad en una expansión que parecía no tener fin.

La tercera vez que viajó a Japón lo hizo sola.

Terminaría los estudios ahí, conseguiría un puesto y con un poco de suerte, en unos años podría regresar a Francia, su hogar, como corresponsal de algún medio nipón. Ese había sido el dictamen de su madre, que su padre también acató.

Tomó una decisión que la condujo a Japón por tercera vez en su vida. Era el otoño de 1982.

…

Natsuko dejó de sonreír, desviando la mirada. Era obvio que por muy amable y exquisita que se mostrase, esa señora no iba a dejar de mirarla de esa manera. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus rotos jeans, se paseó por el espacioso recibidor sin mostrarse impresionada. Tarareaba observando las pinturas de las paredes, en realidad le interesaban, pero el carraspeo de la mujer la hizo detenerse, se balanceó y resopló.

—¿Eres la francesa?

Natsuko se volteó, y viendo a esa chica supo que le iba a ser muy difícil no captar miradas. Inquisidoras como la mujer de admisión o fascinadas como la de esa joven que fue a recibirla.

Supuso que su estilo contrastaba un poco con la sobriedad de las chicas de la residencia. Largas faldas de tonos poco llamativos y blusas abrochadas hasta el cuello. Pelo oscuro y largo, como mucho recogido en un moño. No había chicas rubias, de pelo corto y desenfadada vestimenta.

Se colocó su gorra de cuero y dio un paso al frente.

—Takaishi Natsuko.

La chica hizo una reverencia.

—Koishikawa Reiko, estudiante de segundo y compañera de habitación. Seré tu guía en la residencia lo que queda de curso.

Natsuko sonrió, un tanto abrumada por la emoción que desprendía.

—Genial —agarró su bolsa, llevó sus tacones al hombro y descalza (había olvidado traerse zapatillas), siguió a la muchacha.

—¿Tu pelo es real?

…

Pese al ambiente austero que desprendían las paredes, Natsuko confiaba en que no todo tuviese ese aroma rancio que había caracterizado a Japón durante los veinte años posteriores a la guerra. Estaban en los ochenta, el país crecía y evolucionaba, por ello se negaba a creer que los jóvenes no evolucionasen con él. Aunque una chica sorprendida por su corte de pelo no era muy esperanzador, todo pareció cambiar cuando esta la invitó al concierto del grupo de su novio.

—Son muy modernos, como tú —le había dicho.

Y ahí se encontró ante los "Radiactivos", un grupo de cuatro chavales sin vergüenza alguna que tocaban un género que Natsuko fue incapaz de clasificar. Gran influencia del visual kei en su vestimenta y canciones más propias del punk occidental que llevaba imponiéndose desde los setenta. Letras simples y repetitivas.

—El que canta es mi novio —señaló ella. Había dejado a un lado la falda hasta los tobillos de la residencia. Su aspecto era más juvenil, aunque sin llegar a la extravagancia de los músicos que tenían en frente.

Natsuko observó el cardado del novio de Reiko, cuestionándose si no sería de verdad una peluca, el bajista asomaba un cigarro de su boca y un flequillo minuciosamente alisado cubría sus ojos. Lo que más gracia le causó fue su desgastada cazadora de cuero, tan de moda en películas americanas. En el batería y teclista apenas se fijó.

Un último "radiactivo" (ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se repetía en la canción) y finalizó la actuación. Los muchachos bajaron en dirección a ellas. Reiko se adelantó para felicitar a su novio. No hubo ningún contacto físico entre ellos, tan solo sonrisas y miradas.

Natsuko dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con la punta del zapato. Sonrió.

—… y este de aquí es el bajista, Ishida Hiroaki, está en último año —terminó las presentaciones.

El muchacho dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró, a través de su castaño flequillo, a la joven extranjera.

—¿Te has cambiado el nombre?

La pregunta le pilló de improvisto. Esperaba una conversación un poco más ligera para empezar. Quedó claro desde el principio que a ese chico le gustaba ir directo a lo que le parecía interesante. Era un periodista, al fin y al cabo. A Natsuko le gustó esa actitud.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó y con un descaro que le salía de manera natural le robó el botellín de cerveza y le dio un sorbo. Hiroaki aprovechó para encenderse un cigarro.

—Koishikawa lleva una semana entera hablando de la francesa y resulta que no eres francesa. Decepcionante —expiró el humo, la francesa sin nombre francés arrugó el entrecejo.

—Conclusiones precipitadas.

—Información insuficiente —rebatió él.

—Suficiente de momento.

Natsuko le devolvió el botellín. Se colocó la gorra, dejando que mechones rubios se escapasen por un costado. Dio la vuelta y se alejó entre el gentío.

Hiroaki tan solo negó. Fue a darle otro trago al botellín pero se detuvo al ver el carmín rojo. Sonrió y lo dejó a un lado.

…

Natsuko repeinó su flequillo con los dedos y aclaró la garganta antes de llamar a la puerta. Esperó hasta que una varonil voz le dio permiso. Tímidamente entró a la redacción del periódico de la universidad más prestigiosa del país.

Seguía llamando la atención allá donde iba, aunque esta vez iba un poco más discreta. Pantalones oscuros sujetados con tirantes sobre una camiseta blanca. Había dejado a un lado la gorra y los accesorios. Deseaba un aspecto formal y minimalista. Si conseguía el puesto, podría reivindicarse por algo más que su estilo descarado, por lo que era necesario hacer este esfuerzo.

Enseguida notó la nube de humo que inundaba la estancia y el incesante tecleo de las maquinas de escribir. Jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos uniformados con traje negro de influencia militar, deambulaban con papeles de un lado a otro. No era obligatorio ese uniforme, pero los chicos considerados "la elite" de la universidad seguían llevándolo. Era una forma de recalcar su posición.

Fue curioso porque nadie le prestó la más mínima atención, ni tan siquiera quien le había dado permiso, tampoco supo identificarlo, pero cuando uno de los chicos reparó en su presencia, ocurrió un inesperado efecto en cadena. Todos alzaron las miradas y las máquinas dejaron de sonar.

Natsuko tragó saliva, consciente de que no había mujeres ahí. No era su manera de actuar, pero supo que debía comportarse sumisa.

—¿El redactor jefe?

El joven se sonrojó, señalando la mesa del fondo. Natsuko se lo agradeció con una gentil sonrisa.

Como todos, el redactor jefe también había detenido su trabajo y seguía los movimientos de esa muchacha acercándose hacia él. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Cuando llegó hasta su mesa, Natsuko hizo una formal reverencia.

—Takaishi Natsuko, estudiante de primer año, me gustaría entrar en el periódico.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos, especialmente al redactor jefe, pero antes de que empezasen los cuchicheos este alzó la voz.

—Si no tenéis nada que hacer os puedo mandar algo —y las máquinas de escribir volvieron a escucharse. El chico sonrió por esa muestra de autoridad. De alguna manera, creyó que podría haber impresionado a esa joven.

No pareció impresionada, pero le obsequió con una complaciente sonrisa. El hombre la invitó a sentarse frente a él. Se encendió un cigarro.

—Y bien, cuéntame Takaishi Natsuko —recalcó su nombre, acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—… y por motivos que no creo que vengan al caso mis padres decidieron que dejase la Sorbona y me enviaron aquí. Adopté el apellido materno para no tener ningún problema de extranjería —finalizó, a muy grandes rasgos y obviando sucesos, como los pasquines reivindicativos que provocaron su expulsión, su currículo académico.

El chico enarcó una ceja, satisfecho.

—Entonces, sí eres francesa.

—También japonesa —rebatió ella. Le daba la impresión de que iba a utilizarlo como una especie de excusa.

—Nacionalidad francesa.

—Tengo permiso para estar aquí y obtendré la ciudadanía. —Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ese hombre hacía que pareciese que estaba ahí de forma ilegal o algo parecido. Su padre no se había gastado el dinero de cinco años de buenos viñedos para que un presuntuoso estudiante le bloquease las puertas de esta manera tan absurda.

El muchacho asintió, sonrió y apagó el cigarro.

—Me alegro, pero no entrarás en el periódico este año.

—¿Cómo? —se alteró—. Tengo unas altas calificaciones y domino el japonés desde antes de que hablase francés. Escribo con más exquisitez que cualquiera de esos que tienes aporreando las máquinas de escribir.

Al responsable le pareció divertida, que no sorprendente su reacción. La rebelde que vestía como esas roqueras que arrasaban en USA era la fachada de una niña de la alta sociedad parisina.

—Poco observadora —dijo finalmente. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a retirarse y fue entonces cuando Natsuko reparó en la tarjeta identificadora que el joven llevaba al cuello.

—¡Tú! —No lo había reconocido tan perfectamente repeinado y con un atuendo tan sobrio. A parte de su actitud, no se parecía al pasota bajista que había conocido hacía una semana.

Ishida aguantó la carcajada.

—Información suficiente —dijo. Natsuko apretó los dientes.

—En ningún momento has tenido intención de aceptarme, ¿cierto?

—Estás en primer año y ni siquiera reconoces a la gente que has conocido antes, ¿en serio crees que puedes entrar en la más prestigiosa publicación de las universidades niponas? —regresó la vista a sus folios, donde realizaba correcciones—, por no hablar de tu poco apropiado atuendo y condición.

Eso la enfureció mucho más que cuando la invitaron a abandonar la Sorbona. Ese hombre tan solo se había reído de ella.

—¿Puede hablar de mi atuendo alguien que se trasviste para tocar el bajo? —lo dijo fuerte y las máquinas volvieron a detenerse.

Hiroaki enrojeció de inmediato.

—¡No he dicho que paréis! —ordenó. Miró a la desafiante muchacha—. Solo me aliso el flequillo y un poco de raya negra en los ojos —tuvo la necesidad de aclarar.

—Déjame entrar —pidió.

—La plantilla está completa —excusó, retomando su trabajo. Empezaba a no resultarle tan divertida esta conversación.

—Me necesitas —dijo ella con una absoluta contundencia.

Hiroaki alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Debía reconocer que la terquedad de esa joven le sorprendía

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé como va el muro —dijo, desviando la mirada a los libros que tenía sobre la mesa. Estaba escribiendo sobre la RDA y la RFA. Hiroaki se percató y los recogió. Quizá era más observadora de lo que creyó. Se hizo el despistado.

—¿Qué muro?

Natsuko entrecerró los ojos.

—El de Pink Floyd. —Hiroaki se extrañó, ella suspiró con cansancio—. Berlín.

—¿Has estado? —cuestionó, aunque sin parecer demasiado ansioso.

Ella se revolvió.

—Es Europa, todo está junto.

Respuesta tan ambigua evidenciaba que tal vez todo era un farol, pero debía reconocer que le había impresionado. Daría muchos puntos a la publicación y a él, como responsable, una perspectiva europea del conflicto mundial que era la "Guerra fría". Seguro tenía varios contactos interesantes que le podrían proporcionar información de primera mano.

Era arriesgado, pues el sector más elitista de la universidad tampoco aprobaría que una descarada extranjera sin recato alguno para vestir entrase en el periódico.

Resopló y se levantó; ella con él.

—Estás dentro.

…

Se encontraba fuera de lugar, ya no solo por las costumbres o el comportamiento, tampoco había conseguido su lugar en el periódico. Y sus artículos eran un gran éxito, pero existía un pequeño detalle y era que ella no los firmaba. La nueva columna "Desde el muro" era, a ojos del mundo, obra del redactor jefe Hiroaki Ishida.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó contra el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a irse de la cancha cuando sintió la presencia de Hiroaki a su lado. Miraba el partido sonriente, debía reconocer que tenía una sonrisa coqueta. Natsuko desvió unos segundos la mirada a la cancha.

No le entusiasmaba el béisbol, en realidad no era mucho de deportes, todo lo contrario a Hiroaki que había practicado béisbol desde su infancia en Shimane. Había dejado el equipo universitario este último año, cuando consiguió el puesto de redactor jefe y adquirió más responsabilidades.

Eso no quitaba que, de vez en cuando, disfrutase de los partidos. Era el punto franco para quedar con Natsuko.

—Dime —y accionó la grabadora que escondió en su chaqueta. Llevaba la de cuero, no la del uniforme.

La francesa miró sus gestos con apatía. Hiroaki actuaba como un espía y se recreaba en ello. Lo disfrutaba. Al principio había aceptado ese rol de garganta profunda pero ya le estaba empezando a cansar. Nunca había estado en sus principios permanecer a la sombra de un hombre.

Se recostó sobre la barandilla.

—No creo que ganen, necesitarían una media de tres carreras por jugada para remontar.

Hiroaki pestañeó incrédulo, tratando de descifrar las palabras. Miró el marcador inconscientemente. Sí, parecía que tan solo le había retransmitido el partido.

—Que graciosa —masculló. Tenia la costumbre de hablar muy bajito, como si de verdad alguna de esas chicas que animaban a sus novios en la cancha estuviese interesada en la política europea. Y que fuese un peligro que tuviese acceso a esa información—, que noticias tienes de "the wall".

Por supuesto, también usaba nombres en clave.

—Creo que han hecho película del álbum, con Bob Geldof —comentó la muchacha con despreocupación—. ¡Que buen golpeo!

Ishida no se interesó por la jugada, estaba estupefacto ante el comportamiento de Natsuko. Cierto era que desde el principio había mostrado carácter, pero desde que empezó a colaborar en el periódico estaba más sumisa.

—Berlín —dijo, apretando los dientes.

En realidad no tenia ningún contacto en Berlín, sí en Wallerfangen, municipio fronterizo con Francia y que fue hasta donde llegó cuando el verano pasado decidió ir hasta el muro en moto. Conoció a Edwina, con la que se empezó a cartear. Tampoco tenía contactos políticos, pero le ponía al corriente de las noticias locales y ella lograba darle un poco de pompo para que Hiroaki quedase asombrado y de verdad creyese que su contacto venía del mismísimo Bundesrat.

Natsuko se estiró, achicó la mirada, poniéndose seria.

—Lo dejo.

—¿Cómo? —el muchacho se puso nervioso. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y apagó la grabadora. No quería comprometidas conversaciones.

—No dejé que me exiliarán aquí para acabar a la sombra de un hombre, tengo principios, ¿sabes?

Se dio media vuelta y con un grácil movimiento se sentó en la barandilla, en una posición en la que no era fácil encontrar a mujeres japonesas. Se echó la mano al bolsillo de su cazadora, palpó el paquete de tabaco vació. Suspiró, mientras con la otra mano sacaba unas mentas que llevó a su boca.

Hiroaki los rechazó mientras deambulaba tratando de mantener el temple. Se encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo al fin.

—¿Firmar mis artículos?

—Ya firmas un artículo —despachó él.

—¡Sobre postres franceses! —se indignó.

—¡Algo adecuado para una mujer! —exclamó Hiroaki, algo frustrado por tener que acláraselo.

Natsuko lo acuchilló con la mirada, se mordió la lengua y se bajó.

—Suéltame —exigió, al sentir la mano de Hiroaki tomando su brazo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tú —sonó a disculpa, pero evidentemente a Natsuko no le bastó. Se revolvió.

—Creí que era porque era francesa y no querías que las "logias" conservadoras supiesen que tu mejor reportera era extranjera, pero resulta que es por lo que tengo entre las piernas. Es repugnante.

Se marchó y el muchacho ya no hizo nada por impedirlo. Se quedaba sin la columna más exitosa que el periódico universitario había tenido jamás, pero ganaba el no tener que seguir tratando con esa chica tan poco apropiada para la sociedad en la que él vivía. Tan poco recomendable para la vida que deseaba vivir. A la que no había podido quitar de su mente en el último mes.

Era una de esas decisiones de las que luego muy probablemente te arrepentías, pero Hiroaki necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz, sentir su compañía.

Se puso a la par de ella y sin mirarle a la cara, le lanzó su grabadora.

—Eres la nueva reportera de política internacional, ya estás tardando en traer buenos titulares.

Ya unos pasos delante de ella, escuchó su contenido grito de euforia y sonrió.

…

Natsuko rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, mientras realizaba un enorme globo de goma de mascar. Siguió balanceando sus pies que colgaban de la barandilla, cansada de escuchar los resoplidos de aquel hombre.

Alzó la cabeza para observarlo, deambulando con el escrito en una mano mientras con la otra se repeinaba el flequillo repetidamente, casi como un impulso obsesivo. Le dijo que no era lo suficientemente observadora, pero se equivocó, porque en estos meses que llevaba trabajando para él lo había observado. Y sabía que ese maniático movimiento era un acto involuntario de sus nervios.

Paró y la miró.

—No puedo publicarlo.

La chica saltó la barandilla para colocarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —sabía la respuesta, pero quería que él se la confirmase. Escucharla de sus propios labios.

El hombre resopló, entregándole el manuscrito.

—Va contra la editorial del periódico y lo sabes.

—Pero es la verdad —contraatacó Natsuko.

—¿Y qué? —Hiroaki empezaba a irritarse, más cuando la chica sonrió irónicamente. Chasqueó la lengua, apoyándose ahora él contra la barandilla—. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y si ahora pierdo el apoyo todo se acabará para mí. No tendré fututo, así funcionan las cosas.

—¿A costa de tus principios? —cuestionó Natsuko. Pese a todo, su tono fue comprensivo.

Hubo un silencio. Natsuko había empezado a respetar a ese muchacho el día que le dio el puesto como reportera y también había empezado a comprenderlo. No era libre; aunque fuese con aires de jefe por la redacción de ese periódico, vivía en una jaula. Le ataba el sector elitista, le ataba el sistema incluso se atrevería a decir que le ataban sus propias ideologías.

Y no existía una cosa que le diese más pena a Takaishi que las personas enjauladas.

—Lo suavizaré, no parecerá un ataque, lo prometo Hiro —accedió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Nunca habría actuado de esa manera en París.

Se sintió un tanto incómoda por encontrarse la enigmática mirada del muchacho. Portaba una sonrisa ladeada que no sabría si calificarla como triunfal o sorprendida. Creyó que era una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hiro? —fue lo que dijo, enarcando una ceja. Natsuko pestañeó incrédula. Acababa de recular en cuanto a sus principios por él y él tan solo se había fijado en esa insignificancia.

—¿Algún problema?

—Mi nombre es Hiroaki —resaltó Ishida. Natsuko creyó que le estaba gastando algún tipo de broma pero Hiroaki tomó una actitud altiva—, es como si al gran Yamatotakeru lo llamasen simplemente… ¿keru? —Miró de reojo a la chica que estaba a cada palabra más estupefacta—, aunque para eso supongo que tendrías que saber quien es Yamatotakeru.

—¿Te refieres al príncipe Ousu?, porque sabrás que ese no era su verdadero nombre, ¿no?

El muchacho pestañeó perplejo, sin saber exactamente que decir. Había japonesas que no conocían a tal personaje y de repente ¿una francesa le daba lecciones sobre su leyenda favorita?

No ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción ni Natsuko el sentimiento de triunfo.

—Eres como mi madre, también me llama siempre Natsuko, mi padre florecilla y mis amigos "suko" —dijo con normalidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda con Hiroaki—, como Travolta en Grease —añadió, solo para provocar su reacción.

Como imaginó, resopló con desprecio.

—No veo películas americanas.

—No creo que te quiten la nacionalidad por eso —siguió con su provocación la joven.

Para su sorpresa, Ishida volvió a reír, irguiéndose.

—Es cuestión de principios.

Natsuko se colocó a su lado, sorprendida por la facilidad en la que los principios aparecían y desaparecían de ese joven.

—El béisbol es importado —apreció Takaishi. Ishida perdió la sonrisa—, y tu cazadora también es increíblemente estadounidense.

Ishida apretó los dientes y enrojeció. Se había equivocado en su primera valoración porque no solo era quisquillosamente observadora, también observaba el interior de las personas.

—¡Mi moto es japonesa! —se defendió, como si de verdad fuese una vergüenza haberse dejado influenciar por el americanismo.

La joven buscó su moto, distinguiendo una reluciente Honda entre las multitudinarias bicis que abarrotaban el aparcamiento.

—¿Esa es tu moto? —cuestionó. No estaba muy impresionada, pero Hiroaki no lo notó e infló el pecho orgulloso de todas formas.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo conducirla? —preguntó ilusionada. Desde que había llegado a Japón no había conducido ninguna moto y lo echaba en falta. Ishida quedó estático ante tal proposición. Estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Tú? —Natsuko fue perdiendo la sonrisa y volviendo a recordar lo que le desquiciaba de ese hombre—. Eres mujer.

—Tengo manos y piernas —señaló, verdaderamente ofendida.

Hiroaki la observó de arriba abajo, debía reconocer que tanto sus níveos brazos, como sus piernas embutidas en ese pantalón de cuero le propiciaban una figura bonita. Por eso mismo las mujeres debían tener cierto comportamiento, para conservar su delicado cuerpo sin imperfecciones.

Negó, sacando las llaves de su motocicleta.

—¿Y sabes por qué las mujeres tienen que andar detrás del hombre? —cuestionó, ya empezando a caminar.

Natsuko, brazos cruzados, lo siguió.

—¿Por vuestra tradicional misoginia?

Hiroaki volteó el rostro y sonrió, señalándola.

—Porque vuestras piernas son demasiado cortas.

Y Natsuko se enfureció. Aceptaría que en un país tan cerrado como ese no encontrase muchas facilidades por ser francesa; no lo entendía, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar pero ¿por ser mujer? Era algo inconcebible para ella y no soportaba la manera en la que Hiroaki utilizaba ese tema. Lo decía con sorna, pero toda broma ocultaba una verdad. Ella le apartaría esa presuntuosa sonrisita de macho dominante para siempre.

Trató de seguirle el paso pero sus tacones se lo impidieron, se los quitó y entonces sí, libre para correr, lo alcanzó. Pasó velozmente a su lado, arrebatándole las llaves y aprovechando el efecto sorpresa corrió a la moto.

Hiroaki tan solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando vio como se montaba en ella y hacía rugir con maestría su moto. ¡Y él que estaba completamente seguro de que era el único capaz de hacerla rugir de aquella manera!

Lo saludó con una sonrisa provocativa, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido o ella se demoro más de la cuenta (quizá adredemente), para alcanzarla y sentarse detrás suyo.

La moto salió disparada.

—¡Para! —ordenó Hiroaki.

Takaishi tan solo rio.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no me montaba en una moto. Desde el verano pasado cuando quise llegar hasta el muro pero apenas pasé la frontera —comentó a limpia carcajada.

Hiroaki estaba atemorizado, por su vida, por su moto, porque ansiaba rodear la cintura de aquella extravagante muchacha, pero esa confirmación eclipsó todos sus demás deseos.

—Sabía que no habías estado en el muro —masculló, no podía decirse que se sintiese engañado, pero debía aparentarlo.

—Pero algún día no solo estaré, ¡sino que retransmitiré en directo su caída! —y con esa exclamación, alzando el puño en señal de victoria, abandonó el campus y salió a la carretera.

Hiroaki palideció.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Solo una vuelta! —exclamó la joven.

—Por la izquierda, por la izquierda, ¡por la izquierda! —gritó, cerrando los ojos, viendo ese auto que iba directo a ellos.

Sintió la brusca maniobra, seguido de un suspiro de alivio. Luego, su risa nuevamente.

—Me pasó algo parecido en Londres. —Tenso, lívido, Hiroaki abrió los ojos, encontrándose ese pelo rubio desliñado que jamás debía corresponder a una mujer—, acabé estrellando la moto.

Una anécdota más para ella, algo totalmente inaceptable para él.

—Detén mi moto —ordenó.

—Lleguemos hasta la torre de Tokio, me trae añoranza.

No esperaba que Hiroaki pasase el brazo por encima de ella, tratando de alcanzar el manillar.

—¡Obedece mujer! —exclamó toscamente.

Takaishi se orilló a un arcén y apagó el motor. Hiroaki se apresuró a bajarse para comprobar que no hubiese sufrido ningún desperfecto.

—No ha pasado nada —se atrevió a decir, pero sin el descaro que acostumbraba.

Nunca había visto ese rictus en Hiroaki, le había dado incluso miedo. Tragó temerosa cuando su mirada se posó en ella. Avanzó y alzó las manos. Ella se encogió, por un momento creyó que la iba a abofetear, pero Hiroaki tan solo mostró sus palmas al aire a milímetros de su rostro.

—Son las manos de un niño que lleva trabajando desde los doce años en los campos de arroz. —Las bajó, quería sonar firme pero su tono le traicionó. Tembló—. Lo mucho o poco que haya logrado ha sido gracias a mi trabajo, a mi esfuerzo —negó con desprecio, apartándose—. Tú que sabrás de eso.

Natsuko, que jugueteaba con nerviosismo con el retrovisor de la moto, alzó la cabeza.

—Si crees que no valoro ese tipo de cosas es que no me conoces. —Hiroaki la escuchó, pero no se volteó—. Puede que mis manos no estén ásperas de trabajar en campos de arroz, pero también debo esforzarme para lograr lo que quiero.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó el chico con una irónica sonrisa.

Takaishi se desmontó de la moto, quedando solo apoyada contra el asiento. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi madre siempre me ha criado para ser una mujer, no importa si francesa o japonesa, tan solo mujer. Cuando empecé la universidad lo único que me dijo era que conociese a algún chico y saliese ya casada y empezara a ocuparme de mi casa, de los niños… porque eso es lo que realiza a una mujer. Y si no se siente llena tan solo con eso, si aspira a más que ser esposa y madre, ya es una mala mujer.

La moto se bamboleó levemente. Natsuko ladeó la cabeza, Hiroaki estaba apoyado justo a su lado.

—Supongo que no todas las mujeres deben regirse por las mismas normas —dijo, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Se lo pasó a Natsuko y luego se encendió otro—. No todas están hechas para ser madres.

Natsuko dio una calada, tosió y se lo devolvió a Hiroaki. Fumaba negro y ella estaba acostumbrada al rubio.

—¿Y por qué las mujeres debemos elegir entre vida familiar y vida profesional y los hombres no?

Hiroaki la miró con incredulidad pero también ternura. Sus ojos celestes chispeaban con pasión.

—Porque así funciona, ¿por qué probar sistemas que puede que no funcionen si este ya funciona? —Intentó sonar comprensivo pero a Natsuko le sonó encorsetado. La jaula de Hiroaki se extendía en todos los aspectos de su pensamiento. En todos menos uno. Rio por recordarlo.

—Me gusta cuando tocas el bajo con los "Radiactivos" —dijo amenamente dando un salto para incorporarse. La humedad del asfalto le hizo recordar que no llevaba zapatos. Le pareció divertido. El invierno tenía encanto en Japón.

Tras dar una última calada, Hiroaki tiró la colilla y siguió sus movimientos.

—¿Y eso?, creí que te parecíamos esperpénticos.

—Y me lo parecéis, pero es en el único momento en el que eres libre.

—¿Libre? —Ishida sonrió con desconcierto. Nunca se sintió un hombre atrapado.

—Libre de ir bien vestido, perfectamente peinado, de poder decir palabras malsonantes… —empezó, caminando por la línea del arcén, con los brazos extendidos.

Ishida rio.

—Reconozco que nuestras letras son censurables.

Natsuko dio unos pasos más, para acabar rotando sin despegar los pies y realizar el mismo camino de vuelta, hacia Hiroaki. El hombre se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien como actuar. Observó como sus pequeños pies, con las uñas pintadas de azul, avanzaban por esa línea blanca hasta él. Alzó la mirada cuando esos deditos se posaron tímidamente encima de la punta de sus zapatos. Encontró su rostro a milímetros de los suyos, con una sonrisa contagiosa, adictiva.

—Libre de ti mismo, de tus exigencias y de tus impuestas creencias sobre lo que funciona o no funciona —dijo suavemente, desapareciendo su sonrisa.

Conforme hablaba, Hiroaki también había perdido la sonrisa. Sus palabras habían erizado su piel. ¿Tan bien le podía conocer una chica francesa a la que le gustaba andar descalza? Puede que sí, pero las utopías eran bellas por eso, porque eran inalcanzables. Natsuko hablaba de utopías, Natsuko era una utopía en sí misma.

—No se puede tocar el bajo siempre —dijo, y quiso retirarse, pero fue incapaz.

—Pero sí puedes ser dueño de tus decisiones —contestó la muchacha al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas sobre los pies de Hiroaki y con la mano apoyada sobre su mejilla rasposa, posaba los labios sobre los suyos.

Ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se había enamorado del hombre enjaulado.

Hiroaki fue quien impidió que se alargase, apartándose abruptamente. Por su posición Natsuko se desequilibró, pero logró tocar tierra firme a tiempo. Ishida se repeinó varias veces con nerviosismo, luego la enfocó tímidamente. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó, en un amago de pedir una explicación que no necesitaba.

Natsuko enarcó una ceja y con su descaro habitual dijo:

—¿Un beso francés?

Y el hombre no se resistió más, avanzó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y sí, el beso fue enteramente francés.

…

Hiroaki calló, observándola. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás, sobre todo cuando dormía, ya que así no lo contradecía. No solo estaba enamorado, también la amaba.

Ella había apartado el tono gris de su vida universitaria, antes tan solo roto con la música. Ahora era casi al revés; el rock, los bailes y los artículos políticamente incorrectos eran los que prácticamente dominaban su vida, y el sobrio uniforme que tan solo vestía ya en la redacción del periódico lo que lo rompía.

Le causaba gracia que una extranjera le hubiese mostrado los mejores antros de Tokio para salir de esa jaula, como ella lo llamaba. Creyó que podría ser feliz si pudiese durar para siempre.

Natsuko abrió los ojos aún adormilada.

—Sigue… —pidió, alzando la mano.

—Estabas dormida —contestó él, divertido por ver su expresión. Le tomó la mano.

—No es cierto, sigue —reclamó, ya con los ojos cerrados.

Hiroaki rio, pero tomó el libro.

—… _prometió a Miyazu-hime que, a su vuelta, la haría su esposa_.

Cerró el libro, Natsuko se había vuelto a dormir. Se deslizó entre las sábanas, besó su frente y la abrazó.

…

A Natsuko le gustaba el verano, le gustaba la libertad que siempre iba asociada a esta estación. Desde pequeña, el momento de poder arrancarse ese triste uniforme a cuadros grises de su escuela era el más esperado por ella. Su momento favorito de todo el año.

Lo vio uniformado, lo que significaba que acababa de salir de la redacción. Sonrió y corrió con sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba. Deseaba poder arrancarle ese uniforme para siempre.

Se subió a su espalda y le atrapó la oreja con los dientes.

Hiroaki se desequilibró un poco y enrojeció.

—Te tengo dicho que no hagas esas cosas en público —recriminó, mirando a su alrededor. En realidad nadie reparaba en los actos de dos jóvenes. Los compañeros como mucho se sonreían cómplices, pero podía verles algún profesor que no aprobase demasiado esa euforia en público.

Hiroaki tampoco la aprobaba, de hecho.

Takaishi se bajó, conformándose con tomar la mano del joven. Este no le correspondió el agarre. Estaba tenso, nervioso, Natsuko tampoco le dio importancia y rebuscó en su mochila un plano. Se lo mostró.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Poco observador —dijo ella amenamente—. ¡La ruta de Yamatotakeru!

Hiroaki enarcó una ceja, mirándolo de resbalón.

—Parece…

Natsuko apretó los puños, intentando contener su emoción.

—Vamos a hacerla este verano, en moto, ¡yo conduzco!

Por supuesto que quería hacerla, era parte del sueño de su infancia: tener aventuras, ser un héroe legendario. Natsuko era ese sueño, porque ella en sí misma era esa aventura. Pero eso significaba renunciar a sus años de esfuerzo, a toda una vida encaminada en una dirección que funcionaba, que tal vez no le diese la felicidad que había descubierto a su lado, pero sí el bienestar que siempre había ansiado.

Negó.

—Imposible.

—¿Cómo? —alzó la mirada, pues estaba sumergida en ese plano, fantaseando con cada día de viaje por Japón.

—Trabajo en verano, haré prácticas e ingresaré en el mercado laboral. Como comprenderás no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad por un viaje de ocio —habló sereno, convencido de sus palabras.

Captó la atención de Natsuko.

—¿Y cuando lo harás entonces? —cuestionó atónita. Para ella era inconcebible no intentar cumplir los sueños. Que Hiroaki no hiciese nunca la ruta de Yamatotakeru se podía comparar a que ella jamás llegase al muro y eso no pasaba por su cabeza.

—Probablemente nunca —fue la respuesta del hombre.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se adelantó. Alzó la mirada, el sol arañaba su piel. Suspiró y se sentó en un banco. Natsuko interpretó sus gestos y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hiroaki encendió un cigarrillo. Natsuko rechazó su ofrecimiento.

—Que soy adulto —contestó amargamente.

—¿Y qué?, ¿desde cuando los adultos no pueden cumplir sus sueños?, es el momento de ser libre de una vez, Hiro. —Sonaba sencillo y eso era lo que enfurecía a Hiroaki. Porque no se podía ser libre de uno mismo.

—Mierda Natsuko —masculló, haciendo amago de levantarse. La muchacha percibió ese tono brusco que le desagradaba, pero no replicó de momento—, para ti todo es fácil porque te puedes permitir el lujo de ser expulsada de la mejor universidad de París que a los dos minutos ya tienes plaza en la mejor universidad de Tokio…

—No empieces —cortó—. Deja de pagar conmigo tu maldita auto represión.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y el puño, tratando de contenerse, de liberar la angustia que sentía de alguna forma. Dio una calada mientras relajaba la mano. Tenía razón, no era justo pagarlo con ella.

Se levantó.

—Perdona, en realidad tengo que darte las gracias. —Sin moverse del sitio, Natsuko alzó las cejas sorprendida. Un sentimiento extraño se agolpó en su pecho—. Has hecho de mi último año de universidad el mejor de mi vida. —Y percibió su triste sonrisa.

—¿Por qué hablas como si fuese una despedida? —preguntó, aunque supiese la respuesta.

—Porque todo estuvo decidido desde el principio y no eres tan ingenua para no saberlo —contestó. Quería ser rudo, desagradable, pero su voz sonó débil, temblorosa. Le dolía—. Aceptaré ese trabajo y me esforzaré como llevo haciendo toda mi vida, conseguiré un buen puesto y me casaré con alguna joven de Shimane, probablemente, que cuidará de mis hijos con nombres de héroe legendario… —se quebró al sentir algo salado en sus labios. No era consciente de sus lágrimas.

—Eso es lo que funciona, ¿no? —preguntó Natsuko de manera neutra. Sentía como si de repente alguien le hubiese succionado el alma, la vitalidad, la libertad.

—Así es —fue la repuesta de él. Apretó los puños para contener su impulso de volverse, besarla y tener el valor para intentar esa utopía a su lado. Hizo una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, como su corazón—. No cambies nunca —fue lo que dijo y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Natsuko permaneció inerte unos segundos; cuando alzó la mirada ya estaba lejos pero podría haberlo alcanzado fácilmente. No lo intentó, no habría servido de nada, pues llevaba el uniforme pegado a su cuerpo.

Natsuko pasó ese verano en París, haciendo trabajos en la universidad en la que, tras ver su arrepentimiento, disposición y gracias a la influencia de su padre, fue readmitida.

…

La cuarta vez que Natsuko fue a Japón fue para quedarse. Viajó ya como una licenciada en periodismo de la Sorbona. Dado su ascendencia japonesa y que en su currículo había cursado un año en la universidad de Tokio con excelentes calificaciones, no hubo problema para conseguir esas prácticas en el país nipón.

Era invierno de 1985.

No fue una decisión fácil, pero Natsuko descubrió que cuando se enamoró de Hiroaki no solo se enamoró de él, también de Yamatotakeru, del Hanami que él le enseñó a disfrutar, de los templos donde residen los kamis y de los campos de arroz sustento de su historia. Se enamoró de Japón y le había resultado imposible sentirse como una autóctona en Francia.

Incluso había solicitado la nacionalidad, aunque eso conllevase renunciar a la suya propia. Era la manera de comprometerse con ese país. Aunque a ojos de todos, seguía siendo la francesa con nombre japonés.

—Takaishi Natsuko —la mujer le entregó su pase. Era alentador ver mujeres en la redacción, aunque solo fuese en recepción.

Takaishi lo recogió con una cumplidora sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia, tomó su sobrio abrigo oscuro bajo el brazo y entró.

Sintió como un _déjà vu_ al entrar en esa habitación repleta de humo, incansables maquinas de escribir y teletipos saliendo sin cesar. Aunque esta vez fue difícil captar la atención de alguien. Todo eran hombres, había jóvenes pero la mayoría eran de mediana edad. Con camisa blanca y corbata, algunos iban de un lado a otro, pero muchos permanecían sentados en su cubículo, sin alzar la mirada de su maquina.

No quería molestar, supuso que tampoco sería bien recibido irrumpir con demasiado descaro, de modo que con la máxima discreción posible se acercó hasta la puerta que escondía el despacho del redactor jefe. Fue a llamar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se abrió, topándose de bruces con aquel hombre.

Se encogió con timidez, sintiendo como ese hombre la juzgaba con la mirada. Al ver su expresión, Natsuko reaccionó, mostrándole su identificación.

—Takaishi Natsuko…

—Ah… —hizo un gesto para callarla—. Sí, Ishida se ocupará de ti —y siguió rumbo a una mesa donde quedó hablando con uno de los redactores.

Natsuko se quedó unos segundos expectante hasta que fue consciente de que no iba a reparar más en ella, ni que iba a mandar a ese tal Ishida a buscarla. Sería ella quien tendría que encontrarlo.

Sonrió, porque había pensado en Hiroaki Ishida. Era curioso pero lo recordaba con nostalgia, con ternura, con amor. No podía guardarle rencor a un hombre enjaulado.

Deambuló por cada cubículo, leyendo las placas identificadoras. Algunos sí que alzaron la vista para mirarla, a fin de cuentas era una mujer guapa y con rasgos poco comunes. Aunque fuese por curiosidad, los hombres la miraban. Se llevó el abrigo hacia el pecho en un acto de inseguridad y siguió caminando.

Resopló al llegar hasta el final. Estaba por darse por vencida y salir de ahí, pero entonces un sonido captó su atención. Entre el traqueteo de las máquinas y las alarmas del teletipo diferenció una melodía. Sonaba a rock.

Se asomó a la mesa correspondiente y ahí lo vio. Un muchacho castaño, con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y la corbata mal puesta. Un cigarrillo asomaba de sus labios cuya ceniza se perdía por las teclas, escribía a toda velocidad mientras un pequeño transistor a su lado retransmitía esas canciones de su más alocada juventud.

Tragó entre emocionada y temerosa. Habían pasado tres años pero se sentían como tres lustros, por eso mismo debía ser capaz de mirarlo, hablarle y tener con él una relación profesional. Aunque fuese incapaz de borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Hiroaki era Japón para Natsuko, con lo malo, pero también con lo maravilloso que le había hecho volver para quedarse.

—No suenan como los "Radiactivos" —fue lo que dijo, incumpliendo lo que acababa de proponerse. Lo personal ya salía a la luz.

Hiroaki arrugó el entrecejo extrañado por inesperada frase, pero también por el acento. Le había resultado familiar, como si su voz se hubiese entrelazado con esa voz más de una vez para cantar a limpio grito el tema que escuchaba ahora. Dejó de escribir, alzó la cabeza y el cigarrillo se le resbaló de los labios al verla.

Se levantó abruptamente al sentir como se quemaba su pantalón. Natsuko rió y él se contagió de su risa.

De hecho, se cercioró que estaba ante ella al escucharla, era prácticamente lo único que no había cambiado.

—Natsuko —llegó a decir en medio estado de shock.

Atrás quedaba su corte de pelo desenfadado, ahora lucía una media melena bastante arreglada. La gorra de cuero era una elegante boina francesa que asomaba de su bolso. Sus jeans rotos y camisas masculinas también habían pasado a la historia. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda hasta la rodilla de discreto color crema.

—Estás…

—¿Uniformada? —siguió ella, al verlo incapaz de calificarla.

Él se retiró un poco, rascándose la nuca.

—Pareces una mujer.

Enrojeció y Natsuko rio incrédula.

—¿Qué parecía antes?

—Perdona —trató de tranquilizarse y tomar una actitud más profesional—. ¿De modo que haces las prácticas aquí? —preguntó, señalando su identificación de becaria.

—Así es.

Intentaba mostrarse serio, pero le resultaba imposible dejar de sonreír. Creía que estaba inmerso en un sueño. Señaló la mesa que estabas justo atrás.

—Es tu sitio, cualquier cosa, estoy aquí al lado.

—Perfecto Ishida-san, muchas gracias —correspondió, con una grácil reverencia.

Las mesas del fondo no estaban separadas en cubículos. Era la forma, supuso, de diferenciar las jerarquías de la redacción. Había un perchero comunitario. A duras penas encontró sitio para colgar sus cosas. Tomó asiento y suspiró, sin tener la menor idea de por donde empezar y nadie parecía darle ninguna indicación.

Entonces vio la cabeza de Hiroaki asomando por encima de su cubículo.

—¿Estuviste ya en el muro?

Tras el susto inicial, la mujer se recompuso.

—Sí, estuve.

El mismo verano que regresó a París deseó cumplir su mayor anhelo. Lo curioso fue que estando ahí su cuerpo, su corazón estaba en Japón, reviviendo en moto las hazañas de Yamatotakeru, pero eso se lo guardó para ella.

—Pues escribe sobre eso —y se volteó, regresando a su mesa.

Aunque tras su primer encuentro Hiroaki la hubiese calificado de poco observadora, Natsuko lo era y Hiroaki se había dado cuenta de eso prontamente, por eso no tardó el día en que ella le preguntó, en ese tenso y emocionante tono de viejos amigos con el que se trataban, por Yamato y Takeru.

—No, aún no tengo hijos —contestó él. Era algo que ella habría deducido por la ausencia de fotos.

—Pero casado estás, ¿no? —cuestionó, aparentando desinterés.

En teoría, eso era parte de su vida planificada.

—Tampoco. —Fue entonces cuando Natsuko dejó de tomar notas y lo miró.

Por primera vez desde que se reencontrasen, sus sonrisas ilusionadas desaparecieron, al igual que la emoción que fue sustituida por la nostalgia, por la incertidumbre.

Tras unos segundos, Hiroaki apartó la mirada.

—Desde hace tres años, soy incapaz de imaginarlos sin los ojos celestes —susurró, regresando a su mesa.

No hablaron más en aquella mañana y su trato cambió drásticamente, porque eran incapaces de hablar desde la distancia cuando aún sentían, cuando aún dolía, cuando aún se amaban.

Algo empezó el día en que Natsuko encontró un libro sobre su mesa, lo reconoció pues narraba la leyenda de Yamatotakeru. Lo había leído con Hiroaki ese año en la universidad de Tokio. Normalmente él solía leerle un fragmento tras hacer el amor.

Lo abrió y vio que había algo escrito en la primera página.

«No me importa que no funcione. Te amo»

Natsuko cerró los ojos, llevándose el libro contra el pecho, contra el corazón que regresó a su latido fuerte, apasionado. Suspiró y cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró, como si fuese la única persona en la ajetreada redacción y así lo era para ella.

Su reencuentro no fue una casualidad.

Fumaba un cigarrillo con evidente nerviosismo, intentando pasar desapercibido pero incapaz de dejar de mirarla y ella sonrió, porque por fin lo vio sin rejas alrededor.

Tal vez no funcionase, pero al menos ya eran libres para intentarlo.

* * *

- **OWARI** -

* * *

N/A: siento si quedó largo o un poco rollo o incluso a veces apresurada, pero esta historia llevaba mucho tiempo en mi mente y quería escribirla como la sentía.

Espero haberla podido expresarla más o menos bien, gracias por leer.

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever Natsoakilove/4ever en mi kokoro XD**


	9. Haruhiko, Toshiko y Sora

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Plumas de fénix**

 _Por GossipChii_

* * *

Haruhiko abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que Toshiko se molestaría con él por llegar tan tarde una vez más. Llevaba más de una semana llegando a su hogar pasada la medianoche, cuando aseguraba que llegaría a más tardar a las nueve. Toshiko tenía todo el derecho del mundo a molestarse, _pero él estaba tan cerca._

Desde chico había sido un hombre apasionado por su trabajo, inclusive desde antes de trabajar. Su país, todo lo que tenía que ver con la cultura japonesa, le parecía sumamente interesante, ser antropólogo era su única opción. Hacía aproximadamente un mes había sucedido un supuesto ataque terrorista frente a su edificio departamental, pero Haruhiko no era alguien tonto.

Estudió el lugar de los hechos y, como buen científico de las ciencias sociales, analizó todos los detalles, por más mínimos que fueran. Y la descubrió, la posibilidad de que existieran deformaciones en el aire, la posibilidad de un mundo alterno justo frente a sus narices. Haruhiko Takenouchi se lo comunicó a su departamento en la Universidad de Tokio cuando, según él, tuvo las pruebas suficientes, a pesar de que estas no fueran sólidas.

Algunos compañeros lo tacharon de loco, pero su jefe tenía fe en él, y tomó la decisión de que podía seguir investigando ese proyecto, con los físicos de la universidad, en el plantel de Kioto. Esto a Haruhiko lo tenía nervioso, Toshiko quería mudarse a Odaiba lo más pronto posible, pues no quería educar a su primogénita en un lugar donde había ocurrido un ataque terrorista; Haruhiko no le había comentado ningún detalle sobre el proyecto a su esposa.

Era el primer secreto que le guardaba, el primero y el único, pero no quería que su mujer se preocupara. Siempre que le contaba alguna de sus teorías, Toshiko apretaba fuertemente sus sienes. Ella era una mujer tradicional, tradicional y curiosa, pero no llegaba ni a los talones del nivel de curiosidad de Haruhiko. Por el momento este, su proyecto más trascendental y ambicioso, se quedaría como un proyecto más, guardado entre sus labios.

Pronto le tendría que comentar que sería trasladado a Kioto, pero antes tenía que ayudar a con la mudanza y con su pequeña de apenas seis años que tenía pesadillas desde aquel día del incidente. Ella aseguraba que había visto un monstruo, lo decía con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Toshiko le pedía que la convenciera de que eso no era verdad, pero Haruhiko le creía a Sora, él le creía de verdad.

—No hagas ruido —aclaró su garganta Toshiko, quién limpiaba unos arreglos florales con paciencia—. Sora ya está dormida.

Estaba calmada, sentada en cuclillas frente a la mesilla del té. Inclusive estando molesta, Toshiko sabía aparentar calma, toda ella sabía a calma. No valía la pena pedir disculpas, no cuando las había pedido los ocho días anteriores. Así que Haruhiko decidió ir directo a la cocina para servir el té, que ya estaba caliente, en dos tazas de porcelana. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo llevaba esperando, pero sabía, bien sabía que Sora no estaba dormida.

Conocía demasiado a las dos mujeres de su vida, y Sora, a pesar de jugar fútbol y ensuciarse con lodo, era muy similar a Toshiko. Ninguna de las dos se dormía hasta asegurarse que él ya había llegado a casa. Le dio una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad, además de todo iba a abandonarlas. Apretó fuertemente la taza e intentó convencerse de que todo sería por un bien mayor.

—¿Falta mucho por guardar? —El departamento estaba prácticamente vacío, casi todos los productos, a excepción de lo indispensable, estaban ya empaquetados. La mudanza era en dos días y él se tenía que presentar en Kioto en cinco. Parecía una cuenta regresiva que sonaba fuerte en su cabeza, como una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Solo unos cuantos platos —respondió mientras le daba un sorbo al té. Haruhiko era una persona muy observadora, y notó que los ojos de su esposa estaban rojizos, temió lo peor—. Llamaron de la Universidad de Tokio, de tu departamento. —Haruhiko no contestó, se limitó a mirarla, como mechones rebeldes se atrevían a abandonar su lugar en el moño perfectamente realizado y acariciar la frente de su esposa—. Avisaron que ya han encontrado un hogar para ti en Kioto.

Haruhiko sintió como se rompía algo dentro de él, jamás había escuchado la voz de su esposa quebrarse. Jamás le había guardado un secreto, y bien sabía por qué. No quería tener que afrontar lo que estaba afrontando en ese momento, había sido un idiota.

—Me avisaron apenas hace una semana —intentó explicar—, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que eso no excusa —suspiró—. Debí habértelo comentado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Toshiko dejó de mirar su taza de té para mirarlo a él. Haruhiko se enamoró de sus ojos desde la primera vez que la vio, y en esos momentos, tantos años después, nada había cambiado. Sus ojos le seguían comunicando todo lo que él necesitaba saber, y más. Sus ojos le decían que estaba dolida, que no era justo que la abandonara en momento tan crucial.

—Es indefinido —tragó saliva, ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Solo esperaba que no hubiera sido a medianoche con su pequeña escuchando desde su alcoba.

—Es por tu proyecto —no preguntó, afirmó. Toshiko era una mujer inteligente, uno más de los atributos que habían enamorado a Haruhiko.

—Las visitaré lo más posible, me están buscando un asistente para que no tenga tanta carga de trabajo. Kioto no está tan lejos, podré venir cada fin de semana —tomó la pálida mano de su esposa, que aparentaba fragilidad. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con sus claros ojos color miel y piel blanca como la nieve, sin embargo era una mujer fuerte, que no se rompía con cualquier situación.

—No hagas promesas cuando no sabes si las podrás cumplir, Haruhiko. —El silencio invadió la sala, Sora, como bien sabía su padre, estaba recargada contra la puerta de su alcoba escuchando toda la conversación. Si su padre ya viajaba y lo veía en contadas ocasiones, ahora lo vería menos. Y con su madre tenía discusiones diariamente, su único consuelo era que quizá en su nueva escuela habría equipo de fútbol.

—Nuestros caminos parecen querer romperse —habló el hombre con calma—, tú de Kioto, yo de Tokio. Vinimos los dos a esta gran ciudad, huyendo de tus padres y sus exigencias —hizo una pausa—. Y ahora nos separaremos una vez más, por mi terquedad con este proyecto. Pero Toshiko, después de tantos años juntos me queda claro que la distancia es una simple ilusión entre nosotros. Lo único que de verdad lamento es no habértelo comunicado en cuánto me lo dijeron.

Sora escuchó en silencio, supuso que la discusión había llegado a su fin. Caminó directamente a su futón para volverse a acostar. Sintió un vació dentro de su pecho, su padre no se había ido aún y ya sentía la ausencia en su corazón. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, ella no solía llorar como las otras niñas de su edad. Ella era una niña fuerte, no le gustaba llorar, por lo que las lágrimas le supieron más amargas que jamás en su corta vida.

—¿Sorita? —Su padre tocó su puerta, ella se hizo la dormida.

—Te dije que estaba dormida —concluyó Toshiko, sin embargo el aludido negó.

—Nuestra hija es muy terca y osada, en eso se parece a nosotros —sonrió—. No está dormida.

Sora intentó aguantar la respiración, no quería que sus padres la vieran llorar, pero se sintió congelar cuando sintió el peso de su padre en su cabello, sus manos acariciando mechones rojizos. Apretó los ojos y se dejó vencer, mirando a sus padres sobre ella. Aun sentía la tensión entre ambos, pero se veían más tranquilos.

—Te irás —fue lo que dijo cuándo se atrevió a hablar. Su padre miró a Toshiko antes de asentir.

—Pero no será para siempre, Sorita. Volveremos a estar reunidos, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Eso no lo sabes —negó la pequeña—. ¿Y si tu trabajo es para siempre en Kioto?

—Debes tener fe, hija. La distancia no es tan importante cuando las personas se quieren como nos queremos nosotros. Hablaré todas las noches para asegurarme de que tú y tu madre estén bien, son y siempre serán lo más importante para mí —apretó la mano de su mujer, algo que Sora pocas veces había visto en su vida.

—¿Me acompañarás a mi primer día de clases? —preguntó preocupada, era algo que la tenía sumamente nerviosa.

—Me temo que no —contestó triste, Haruhiko sabía que la separación sería difícil, pero jamás llegó a medir cuánto.

—Pero el niño castaño del piso de abajo irá a la misma escuela que tú —intentó consolar Toshiko.

—¿Y ustedes se seguirán queriendo? —Sora había escuchado unas cuántas veces discutir a los padres de los niños rubios de un par de pisos arriba peor de lo que sus padres jamás habían discutido. No quería que sus padres llegaran a lo mismo, no podría soportarlo.

—Por supuesto, Sorita —sonrió cálidamente su padre—. Y eso te incluye a ti.

—Ahora a dormir que ya es tarde —pidió Toshiko, mientras Sora se perdía en los brazos de Haruhiko. Quería confiar en sus palabras, en que todo estaría bien, pero el saber que un tercio de su familia se iría a una ciudad en la cual jamás había estado le aterraba. Eso y comenzar en una nueva escuela en una parte diferente de la ciudad.

Pero lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era la fe que había mencionado su padre, la fe de que su familia era más fuerte que la distancia y que ella podría sobrellevar ser la niña nueva de la primaria en Odaiba. Sus padres abandonaron su habitación, y Sora no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Esa noche soñó con un ave gigante que aparentaba un fénix, y como ella volaba en su regazo, con el viento despeinando su cabello pelirrojo. Fue la primera vez que no tuvo pesadillas desde que había visto al dinosaurio pelear contra el pájaro verde, y fue el mejor sueño que había tenido jamás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Se dice que un ave fénix renace de sus cenizas, y que es inmortal por lo mismo. Me gusta pensar en que es una bonita metáfora para los Takenouchi, por más que se separen, seguirán juntos. Es lo que los hace especiales.

Gracias por leer


	10. Hiroaki, Natsuko, Yamato y Takeru

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Volcán de harina**

 _Por SkuAg_

* * *

Yamato se detuvo, impelido por una fuerza superior a su sentimiento de apuro y de ubicación espacio-temporal. Guiado por su nariz, casi sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hasta una panadería francesa recientemente abierta.

En otras circunstancias hubiera pensado en que lo que estaba haciendo era de mala educación, y en que sin dudas Sora lo regañaría si lo viera. Hubiera pensado, también, que no le gustaría que sus hijos aprendieran de su ejemplo en este caso, sino mejor de sus palabras: no apoyen las manos en las vidrieras, niños, y mucho menos la nariz. Mancharán el vidrio y algún empleado deberá dejar sus tareas para limpiar esa suciedad que, informal, instintiva, inmadura, un adulto ha causado.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo levemente, ¡si lo vieran…!

Dentro del local, una joven panadera desordenaba los _macaron_ para que no coincidieran los colores. Decidido, entró a comprar algunos. A Sora le gustaban y los niños disfrutarían de esa comida tan colorida y con apariencia de juguete.

Mientras indicaba los que quería (uno de cada color), se permitió observar los _pain au chocolat_ que acababan de sacar del horno. El chocolate derritiéndose a los lados, el brillo del almíbar color ocre… resistió, sin embargo, el impulso de llevarse algunos también.

Lo que no logró resistir fueron los recuerdos.

Natsuko preparaba postres franceses todos los fines de semana. Durante la semana bromeaba con Takeru y Yamato, los hacía portarse bien con la promesa de cocinar lo que quisieran. Y si se portaban mal, la bestia de _Gévaudan_ vendría a comérselos por ellos.

Años le llevó a Yamato enterarse de que, si la bestia hubiera venido, no se habría comido los postres, sino a ellos. Pasado el inicial enojo con su madre por no haberles enseñado la leyenda francesa como correspondía, Yamato tomó la enseñanza: no asustar a sus hijos con monstruos inexistentes, porque los monstruos existen. Y sus niños tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos toda la vida.

Hiroaki también debía cumplir si quería aprovechar las excelentes dotes para la _boulangerie_ de su mujer. Si no llegaba para la cena, no había postre ni panificación para él.

Hiroaki no llegaba, y Natsuko cumplía. Takeru siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle llegar algún dulce, igualmente. Pero Yamato, que fue dado a la observación e introspección desde pequeño, notaba el rictus serio de su madre y los ojos arrepentidos de Hiroaki. La semana siguiente, sin embargo, la escena se repetía.

A veces Natsuko alegaba estar enormemente cansada, y juraba no poder mover un dedo para cocinar. Yamato y Takeru, que se habían portado bien, empujaban a su madre y reclamaban su recompensa por ser buenos niños; alguna vez incluso la amenazaron con llamar a la bestia para que se hiciera cargo de los ingredientes, o algo así. En retrospectiva, Yamato entendía que esa era tan solo un juego de su madre, una manera de lograr que ellos pusieran manos a la obra y la ayudaran a cocinar. Conocimientos que le vendrían bien más adelante, cuando sus padres se separaran y fuera él quien debiera esperar a su padre durante horas.

―¿También llevará algunos _pain au chocolat?_ ―preguntó la vendedora. Yamato negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, lucen muy bien. Pero hoy no lo haré. ―Abonó, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado con los ojos en la masa.

Abandonó el local, pero fue incapaz de alejarse del olor a chocolate y a hojaldre.

La mayoría de sus amigos no sabía cocinar cuando fueron al Digimundo por primera vez. Yamato entendió que su madre, además de amorosa, había sido práctica. Mientras les enseñaba a disolver levadura en leche y ellos peleaban por formar el "volcán" de harina dentro del cual insertarían los demás elementos de la masa, Natsuko no solo estaba pasando tiempo con ellos, también les estaba enseñando independencia. Ella, seguramente, sabía mucho antes de admitírselo que algún día esa familia se separaría.

Siempre había sido una buena juzgadora de caracteres, su madre. Siempre lo decía Hiroaki:

―Me siento seguro de que su madre se encargue de realizar entrevistas a políticos y empresarios inescrupulosos ―decía―, porque confío en sus instintos y en su sexto sentido. Ella nunca se equivoca en lo que a personas se refiere.

Natsuko sonreía, llena de amor, cuando lo escuchaba alabarla de esa manera. Tal vez para ella había sido importante contar con el apoyo profesional de su marido, tal vez por eso había abandonado la televisora cuando se divorciaron. Para demostrarle a sus empleadores, a su ex marido o tal vez a sí misma, que la independencia con la que la criaron y con la que crio a sus hijos aún estaba viva en ella.

¿Habían sido las llegadas tardías de Hiroaki las que habían motivado el final de esa relación, o tal vez Natsuko se había visto a si misma bajo la sombra para siempre de un marido más reconocido y, aparentemente, más talentoso?

Una mezcla de las dos, o una mezcla de un montón de cosas.

Luego de armar el volcán de harina, Takeru y Yamato se alternaban para unir los ingredientes hasta formar una masa compacta. Natsuko la envolvía en plástico y lo ponía en la heladera durante varias horas. Si Hiroaki estaba, aprovechaba la pausa para leerles, ya que por las noches solía regresar cuando ellos dormían. Si no hacía mucho frío, los cuatro bajaban a jugar en el parque cercano.

Hiroaki y Natsuko los habían dejado lastimarse, tanto física como, más adelante, emocionalmente. Él daría la vida por evitar que Mayumi y Kotaro sufrieran, pero sabía que no podría evitarles todo el sufrimiento que les esperaba. Por eso, tal vez, como adulto era capaz de agradecer y no repudiar la manera en que sus papás los habían criado.

Una vez retirada la masa de la heladera, era hora de amasarla hasta formar un rombo. Hiroaki era el mejor en eso; perfeccionista, no dejaba coma sin revisar en sus artículos, ni harina sin tocar en la masa. Pero si él no estaba, era Natsuko la encargada de darle forma, mientras Yamato y Takeru se ensuciaban o se comían a escondidas los pedazos de masa que sobraban. ¡Cuántas indigestiones se habían agarrado!

Se sintió un tonto, como adulto, sentado frente a la panadería, sonriendo con su bolsa de papel entre las manos. Fue, sin embargo, incapaz de levantarse.

También a la manteca había que darle forma, para que no se desbordara (ese era el papel del chocolate). Se formaba un cuadrado que se ubicaba en el centro del rombo de masa; luego, se unía la mezcla como si fuera un sobre. Esa era tarea de los dos, Yamato porque tenía más fuerza que Takeru (¡que ocurrencia, si no era más que un niño!), y Takeru porque se divertía. La parte siguiente era la más difícil, y Natsuko se encargaba de ella: consistía en doblar y seguir doblando la masa, de forma casi aritmética. Yamato recordaba pensar que, si no fuera por esa instancia, él y Takeru podrían arreglárselas para cocinar solos. Natsuko era fundamental para preparar _pain au chocolat_ , y tal vez por eso cuarenta años después Yamato aún se negaba a comerlos.

Colocado el bastón de chocolate en el medio y cortada la masa, era hora de dejar reposar hasta el día siguiente, cuando se despertarían entre aromas a chocolate derretido y tarareos en la cocina. El desayuno de los domingos, por suerte, siempre fue en familia. Y Yamato creía que la _boulangerie_ francesa era responsable.

Se paró, decidido a volver a casa y convidar a los suyos esos _macarons_. No había vuelto a comer _pain au chocolat_ , ni siquiera en sus viajes a Francia. Tal vez temía que, de hacerlo, su familia explotara como un volcán de harina, en una desordenada nieve blanca que ensuciaba, pero no mojaba.

Mientras se marchaba, Yamato fue consciente de que de sus padres no solo atesoraba recuerdos y aprendizajes que de adulto consideraba infalibles, sino que también guardaba miedos, incluso traumas, podría llamárselos. Sora no era su madre, y él… bien, lo suyo no era exactamente llegar tarde a casa, sino ausentarse durante largas estadías. Pero ni Sora reclamaba ni sus niños lo desconocían por eso.

Resistió, sin embargo, las ganas de volver a la panadería francesa a comprar esos dulces que le encantaban. Sora, hábil para los postres, seguro se las arreglaría para cocinarlos el sábado… tal vez hasta podrían llamar a Natsuko y cocinar juntas.

Su familia no sería un volcán de harina.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Aclaraciones idiomáticas:

Boulangerie: Panadería en francés

Pain au chocolat: Pequeños croissants rellenos de chocolate.

Macaron: Galleta francesa cuya masa se hace con almendras; el relleno es variable y también sus colores.

Bestia de Gévaudan: Animal que en el siglo XVIII atemorizaba a los franceses.


	11. Sora y Yamato

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Telescopio**

Por _CieloCriss_

* * *

.

.

 _El telescopio_

 _espía sin ningún pudor_

 _a las estrellas_

 _._

 _._

Compré un telescopio el día en que descubrí que a Yamato le apasionaban las estrellas. Pensé que bastaría con instalarlo en la azotea para mirar el espacio, imaginé que me tomaría de las manos y me enseñaría las constelaciones.

—Sería imposible tener buena vista en Tokio —me explicó, con ese rostro serio que provocaba que me mordiera los labios con inseguridad—. Tendríamos que ir al campo, pero tenemos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Asentí decepcionada, pero aun así insistí en que nos citáramos para ver el cielo en la azotea de la preparatoria.

Un buen día no estuvo nublado y hubo un apagón en Odaiba, por lo que cité a Yamato en el instituto. Me gustaba que estuviera oscuro y esperarlo junto a la noche. Ese día vi la luna resplandeciente y alcancé a distinguir a venus o a júpiter, era uno de esos dos porque brillaba con fuerza y sobresalía entre los demás puntos parpadeantes.

Cuando apareció frente a mí, con la lámpara led de su celular encendida, le dije mi descubrimiento.

—Sí. Es Venus —me confirmó—. Pero sabemos que es un planeta… en realidad, la estrella más brillante que podemos ver desde el hemisferio norte es Sirius.

Lo dijo en voz muy baja, recargándose en el barandal de la terraza. Yamato estaba triste, podía notarlo. No le gustaba que hubiera comprado un telescopio.

—¿Por qué no quieres ver las estrellas conmigo? —le reclamé, tratando de no quebrar mi propia voz ante sus ojos esclarecidos a pesar de la noche.

—Es que no te entiendo, Sora —confesó, ladeando la cabeza y tocando con su dedo índice el lente de telescopio.

No era cualquier telescopio, había pedido ayuda de Koushirou para comprar el mejor. Había invertido todos mis ahorros en ello, aun así, ¿por qué Yamato no lo comprendía?

—La que no entiende soy yo. Pensé que querrías compartir el cielo conmigo —apenas susurré y aunque los ojos se me aflojaron, no dejé salir humedad.

—Sabes muy bien lo que te dije, dejé en claro lo que quería que fuera mi profesión —me dijo—, pero en lugar de llorar o enojarte, lo que hiciste fue sonreír y gastar tu dinero en un telescopio… Sora ¿No te das cuenta de que voy a irme?

—Sí, claro, vas a irte… —suspiré y le desvié la mirada.

Por supuesto que estaba triste, por supuesto que lloraba usando de filtro mi propia almohada. Ahí, en mi habitación, ahogaba mis gemidos en mi propio futón, y, cuando veía al espejo, era incapaz de reírme.

Nos quedamos callados, ninguno se asomó por el telescopio. Me apené por ello. Quizás, si me asomaba por el lente y las estrellas crecían ante mis ojos, también llegaría a amarlas aunque se llevaran a Yamato.

—Puede que te vayas lejos, pero vas a volver, ¿no es así? —eso fue lo que pude decirle cuando recordé las constantes separaciones de mis propios padres. Ni una, ni dos, ni cien separaciones podrían marcar el fin de una relación, eso lo había aprendido a través del tiempo, aunque, posiblemente, en el caso de Yamato su propia experiencia le decía otra cosa.

—Sí. Voy a volver. —Me habría gustado que se explayara más, pero Yamato Ishida podía ser silencioso si se lo proponía. Y, a mí, sus silencios me volvían loca del mismo modo que él perdía la paciencia con mis ataques de pánico.

—Dime donde está Sirius —apunté al telescopio. Quizás la luna brillaba lo suficiente para blanquear mi sonrisa.

Yamato me iluminó con su celular, luego lo guardó y me jaló de un brazo hasta atraparme en un abrazo asfixiante, que dolía.

Las estrellas desde arriba vieron cómo me besaba, como dejándoles claro que yo estaba primero. O eso quise imaginar, porque mi cuerpo se estremeció en dicha. Cuando tienes dieciocho años y tu mundo está a punto de rotar en dirección opuesta a la de tu novio, cualquier roce, cualquier palabra y cualquier silencio dicen más que las cartas astrales del mismo firmamento.

—Sirius pertenece al Can Mayor —dijo después, cuando por fin me soltó y se puso a mirar por el telescopio—. Puede verse desde todo el planeta.

Asentí y me fijé por el lente. Las estrellas eran manchas gigantes de luz por ahí.

—Es bonito —y no mentí al decirlo. A mí me gustaba el cielo, sobre todo cuando Garudamon y yo volábamos juntas en el Mundo Digital.

—Cuando yo esté arriba, podrás buscarme con el telescopio —dijo en tono un tanto infantil.

Pero yo negué y, sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y Sirius y Venus y Júpiter y la misma Luna se reflejaron por ahí. Yamato arrugó la cara, asustado.

—Perdóname, Sora, lo he arruinado todo.

—No es eso…

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Las naves espaciales no brillan ni parpadean en el cielo, Yamato.

Entonces ahora fui yo quien le abracé como si no hubiera mañana. Escondí la cabeza en su pecho y de un movimiento brusco el telescopio cambió de ángulo.

Sabía que no era la primera pareja del mundo en separarse por escoger distintos planes de vida. Sabía que así como podríamos sobrevivir, también podíamos sucumbir ante la lejanía y la desazón. No obstante, abracé a Yamato como si él y yo fuéramos especiales, como si nos envidiaran las estrellas por vernos desde tan lejos.

 _Yamato, por favor, nunca me bajes una estrella. Tú y yo tenemos luz propia_ , quise decirle.

.

.

 _Los ojos de luz_

 _que viajan por el cielo_

 _son los cometas_

 _._

 _._

Yamato Ishida no sabía mucho de mujeres hasta que cumplió 11 años. Antes de ello sólo tenía presente el rumor de la voz de su madre haciéndole cariños y su olor a tinta china con vino tinto. Cada día se prometía a sí mismo olvidar más de mamá, porque saberse separado de ella le dolía.

—¿Por qué, Yamato? ¿Por qué prefieres quedarte con papá? —le había dicho mamá llorando una vez. Y en las mejillas rosadas de mamá había grietas por donde habían corrido las lágrimas.

Yamato no podía olvidar el momento cuando mamá y Takeru se fueron de su lado. Y, desde entonces, su madre se fue convirtiendo en un secreto que debía alejar, porque era quebradizo.

Las mujeres eran como cristales a punto de romperse, y claro, también eran lejanas. Se podían ver a través de binoculares, como el de su amigo Taichi. Las mujeres estaban lejos de su vida, eran como las estrellas en el cielo. Apartadas pero brillantes; tan bellas que te hacían temblar.

Cuando Takeru no estaba de visita, Yamato se asomaba por la ventana y tocaba la armónica para las estrellas, a pesar de que sabía que ni ellas ni su madre iban a aplaudirle.

En una ocasión, mientras veía, una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo del pueblo donde vivía su abuela.

—Es un cometa, hay que pedir un deseo —le sugirió la anciana. Pero Yamato no pidió nada. Fue hasta el librero y buscó la definición de cometa:

«Astro generalmente formado por un núcleo poco denso y una atmósfera luminosa que lo envuelve, precediéndolo o siguiéndolo, según su posición respecto del Sol, y que describe una órbita muy excéntrica»

Cuando leyó eso, Yamato creyó que las mujeres eran como los cometas, hasta que conoció a Sora Takenouchi.

No es que nunca le hubiera hablado o nunca la hubiera visto. Sora iba en la misma primaria y en ocasiones iban en la misma clase. Taichi siempre hablaba de Sora y ellos dos siempre jugaban fútbol mientras Yamato veía el cielo soleado y tocaba la armónica.

Sí, a Sora ya le había hablado, ya la había visto y ella ya le había sonreído, pero la conoció de verdad en el Mundo Digital

Ahí se dio cuenta de que las mujeres no son entes ambulatorios que titilan hasta desaparecer, ahí entendió que ni su madre, ni Sora, ni siquiera sus amigas Hikari y Mimi, eran estrellas acaeciendo en el infinito.

—Sora es el cielo —le dijo una vez a su amigo Taichi, un año después de que se acabó aquella primera aventura.

—¡Qué tonto! —se burló Taichi—. ¿No te das cuenta? Sora, en realidad, es un tesoro.

Y Yamato no pudo contradecirlo nunca, porque conforme pasaron los años, el olor de su madre —a vino tinto con tinta china— se fue desvaneciendo de sus recuerdos aromáticos. Entonces, un buen día, comenzó a oler a Sora, que bien decía Taichi, era un tesoro.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que huele a Sora? ¿Por qué dices eso?... pero hermano, ¿entonces a qué huele Sora? —preguntó Takeru un día de primavera del año 2000.

—Ella huele a cielo.

No dijo nada más y no le importó que Takeru no lo entendiera. Cuando Sora estaba triste y sus lágrimas caían al suelo, olía a lluvia y a tierra mojada. Cuando Sora sonreía se convertía en un girasol hechizado por el cielo. El cielo olía a todo, sobre todo a Sora, no importaba que sólo él pudiera entenderlo.

Así pues, a los 14 años, Sora también terminó oliendo a torta casera. El día en que ella le tomó la mano y se le confesó, Yamato se dijo a sí mismo que en su mundo había dos cielos, el de arriba y el de abajo; el del espacio y Sora…

.

 _._

 _._

 _Si ves el cielo_

 _tus ojos son espejos_

 _para la luna_

 _._

 _._

Falta un día para el lanzamiento del cohete y Yamato no ha dejado de temblar porque está a punto de iniciar su primer viaje al espacio. En Florida hace calor, así que la excusa de que tiene frío no logró engañar a nadie. Estamos sentados en un pub estilo irlandés. Mimi y Taichi nos acompañan mientras, por los nervios, como cacahuates y doy tragos a la cerveza sin pensar en su sabor.

—¿Por qué los cohetes siempre salen de Cabo Cañaveral? —pregunta Mimi.

—Es por la latitud, princesa —responde Taichi.

Yamato ha hablado poco. Me siguen tensando sus silencios. Ya no somos niños aventureros ni adolescentes encontrando nuestra identidad. Somos una pareja que se asemeja a las olas que irrumpen en la playa.

Si hay luna llena, sube la marea. Si hay luna nueva, nuestra playa se convierte en bahía. Vamos y venimos, a veces juntos, a veces separados. Al final, no importa qué tan arriba se vaya Yamato o qué tan abajo escarbe yo: siempre regresamos.

Yamato tiene el tic nervioso de zapatear debajo de la mesa. Taichi se burla.

—Cuando estés en el despegue, ¿moverás así el pie, señor astronauta?

—¡Déjalo, Taichi! —reprendo, pero el daño está hecho. Yamato hace un gesto de enojo, se pone de pie y abandona el bar para ir rumbo al estacionamiento.

—¡Yamato _tsundere_! —se ríe Mimi.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie. Me despido de ellos con la mirada, Taichi me extiende su palma y Mimi se ríe como siempre.

Yo salgo del pub y veo a Yamato recargado en un poste de luz. Arriba, en su cielo, no hay nubes y la luna está a la mitad.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —le pregunto.

Yamato por fin se ríe al recordar nuestras anécdotas con mi telescopio. Le veo las manos y le siguen temblando.

—¿Tiemblas, Yamato?, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí —digo—. No voy a pedirte que me traigas una estrella ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?, sólo quiero que mires hacia abajo cuando estés allá arriba.

—Mi Sora. —Yamato me abraza y siente culpa, eso lo sé.

Cada vez que hacemos el amor tras ausencias prologadas, él se culpa porque sabe que volará a otros mundos sin mí.

Seguramente se pregunta por qué siente deseos de irse lejos si me tiene a mí así de cerca. Quizás quisiera preguntarme por qué seguiré aquí, esperándolo. Sin embargo, hay preguntas que viven mejor en nuestra mente, esas preguntas existen para nunca contestarse, para ser un misterio.

Sería muy triste si todas las historias de amor y desamor tuvieran que explicarse con dimes y diretes. Es mejor que esas preguntas de Yamato se oculten en los cráteres de la luna. Y que mis dudas queden cosidas en los dibujos de mis kimonos.

Total, yo seguiré esperándolo. Total, Yamato vivirá añorándome.

Las manos de Yamato temblaron también esa madrugada mientras me hacían el amor. Los dos trepidamos de miedo y gusto cuando sentimos el orgasmo.

Antes de dormir miré hacia la luna y Yamato me dijo que se reflejaba en mi rostro.

—¿Trajiste el telescopio? —me preguntó.

—Es curioso. Nunca salgo sin él —respondí.

.

Durante el lanzamiento nos pusieron el video de la cabina. Yamato, en su traje de astronauta, parecía de otra dimensión, como si estuviera siendo parte de una película de ciencia ficción.

—Yamato ya no tiembla —se admiró Taichi. Mimi aplaudió ante el descubrimiento.

—En realidad, él nunca tembló —mentí mientras fingía una sonrisa, de esas previas a la llegada de la soledad.

.

.

 _Las luciérnagas_

 _resplandecen más fuerte_

 _que las estrellas_

.

.

Más que como estrella, el brillo de Sora era similar a las luces que emitían las luciérnagas, eso pensó un día Yamato cuando tenía quince años.

Estaba en el Digimundo, viendo el anochecer con sus amigos, cuando los insectos encendieron sus bombillas y comenzaron a emitir una luz que alargaba la misma tarde.

Al ver que Taichi asustaba a las luciérnagas con sus manos y al escuchar que Koushirou explicaba por qué brillaban, Yamato atrapó una entre sus palmas y se la mostró a Sora.

—Una luz que se palpa y que no quema —le dijo.

—Debe ser por eso que son tan hermosas las luciérnagas —consideró Sora.

—No estoy hablando de las luciérnagas.

Yamato, sin embargo, no pudo decirle que se refería a ella.

.

A los 17 años, justo después de sus últimas aventuras con los digimon, Yamato decidió seguir a su propia sombra, la cual desde hacía tiempo se le escapaba para ver el otro cielo: el inaccesible. Comenzó a devorar los libros de física, astronomía y astrofísica. Un día cualquiera, cuando miraba en el noticiero de su madre un reportaje sobre un astronauta japonés, se decidió por completo.

Quería conocer ese otro cielo, el que no podía alcanzar con las manos, por más que saltara. Quería ver a la tierra empequeñecerse al tamaño de sus puños, quería ver el sol desde la luna y dormitar en la inmensa oscuridad del espacio.

Deseaba pisar un suelo distinto, de rocas ajenas, de zonas con la gravedad alterada y alterna a la del Tokio urbano donde coexistía con sus seres queridos. Yamato aceptó sus anhelos con cierto pesar, porque seguir sus sueños era envolverse en una soledad que creía superada. Irse lejos de su hermano, de sus familiares, de sus amigos y de Sora era un indicador de que de nueva cuenta estaba fuera de regla, de nueva cuenta era un lobo solitario.

—No estarás solo —le dijo Gabumon, su compañero digimon—. Yo iré contigo, ¡ah!, también podemos invitar a Sora y Biyomon, ¿verdad que sí?

Y Yamato le asintió, porque con los seres digitales era mejor irse por la vía fácil.

Sus ganas de irse y de quedarse eran como la luz imprecisa de las luciérnagas o como la de un farol con corto circuito.

—Voy a aplicar para esta universidad. —Sora le mostró un folleto una tarde en la que acababan de salir de la preparatoria Tsukushima.

—Pensé que estudiarías en una Universidad de Tokio, Sora, ¿por qué cambiaste de planes? —cuestionó Yamato.

—¿No vas a burlarte?

—No. Sabes bien que no soy de los que se burlan, para eso tienes a Taichi.

—Quiero ser diseñadora de modas —lo dijo mientras sonreía. Yamato se quedó inmerso en la forma sutil y dulce en la que chocaban los dientes de Sora.

—No me veas así —ella se enrojeció—. Me costó mucho confesártelo.

—Entiendo…

—¿También me guardas un secreto? —preguntó su novia, enroscando un poco las cejas.

—Sí. —Yamato lo admitió mientras cerraba los ojos y encogía los hombros. Hacía frío en Odaiba esa tarde.

—¿Y no quieres decírmelo?

Yamato Ishida entonces bufó, la tomó apresuradamente de las manos y le confesó algo más difícil que su amor por ella.

—Quiero ir al otro cielo —ante la cara de espanto que puso Sora, él negó—. Me refiero al espacio. Quiero ir al espacio. Serás diseñadora de modas y yo seré astronauta.

.

Días después de su confesión, Sora compró un telescopio y, a Yamato, ese gesto le pareció aún más hermoso que la vez que la chica le cocinó la tarta para declarársele. Fue como si, desde ese momento, lo suyo con Sora se hubiera inmortalizado.

.

.

 _Gira y gira_

 _la luna mirando al sol_

 _Y se marea_

.

.

La idea de que Yamato esté explorando algo infinito me sabe mal. Para mí, siempre es bueno que exista un límite. Me encanta que la vida parezca finita, porque me gusta estar segura de que nacemos y morimos. Cuando pienso en el más allá después de la muerte me agobio de igual manera que cuando pienso en el espacio donde mi novio carece de gravedad.

A veces, cuando me da insomnio por las noches, me la paso viendo el cielo con el telescopio. Veo el arco que recorre la luna por el firmamento. Ella da vueltas: rota, gira, circula con indiferencia.

Me marea mirarla y, aunque a veces se ven las estrellas, nuevamente me he olvidado de diferenciar las que más brillan, ya ni siquiera dibujo las constelaciones con mis dedos.

¿Dónde están Sirius, Venus y el Cinturón de Orión?, ¿por qué Marte ya no se mira rojo?... Yamato no está para explicarme

.

Después de los primeros meses con Yamato arriba, Mimi me diagnosticó depresión y organizó un picnic en mi honor en la Ciudad del Inicio del Mundo Digital.

—No pongas esa cara, no es como si hubiera muerto, incluso puedes escribirle y mandarle videos… que sí, llegan con retraso, pero llegan —me dijo Mimi—. ¿No lo entiendes? Se está convirtiendo en héroe.

—Sora-san, de cualquier manera la misión de reconocimiento en la que está Yamato-san va muy bien, me he asegurado de leer todos los reportes —comentó Koushirou.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que siente Sora-kun —habló Jyou Kido—. No es la misión de Yamato lo que la tiene triste, sino saber que este es el primero de muchos viajes.

Mimi le tapó la boca y a éste le salieron volando las gafas. Takeru, el hermano de Yamato, tomó mi mano para darme ánimos, mientras Hikari y Taichi acomodaron el telescopio frente a mí mientras acontecía el crepúsculo.

—¡Veamos las estrellas, Sora! —canturreó Taichi.

Vi que en el cielo de ese otro mundo de datos digitales resplandecían con más fuerza los astros y, sin cesar, las estrellas fugaces corrían de un lado a otro, atarantándome.

—No, Taichi —le dije con la voz convertida en trozos de cristales que acaban de romperse—. Yamato no está en el cielo del Digimundo.

Todos se quedaron callados al notar que tenía razón, por eso ya no dijeron nada, pero me abrazaron día tras día, hasta que la tristeza se hizo una forma burda de esperanza y consuelo. Me apoyaron hasta que fui capaz de sonreír al mirar hacia la luna, hacia ese otro cielo que amaba Yamato.

Y, mientras pasaron los meses, mis sentimientos se hicieron más hondos con cada recuerdo, hasta que un buen día, Yamato regresó y apareció frente a mí. No llevaba traje espacial y tampoco levitaba como en mis sueños. Era de carne y hueso. Y era mío a pesar de la distancia.

—Cásate conmigo —propuso después de su primera expedición espacial.

Lo dijo con inseguridad, buscando con la mirada nuestro telescopio, el cual estaba en el balcón del hotel que había rentado para encontrarme con él a su regreso.

—Pero seguirás yéndote, ¿no es así? —moría por decirle que sí, no obstante, aún no le encontraba sentido a una vida de espera, como si fuera la Penélope de la era posmoderna.

—Sí, tengo que irme algunas veces más… es como si hubiera abierto una ventana nueva, aún no puedo cerrarla sin ver todo el paisaje —confesó y, con una timidez de adolescente, abrió una de mis manos y me entregó una roca lunar—. Soy egoísta y me contradigo, pero creo que, aún si no nos casamos, tú me seguirás esperando y yo te seguiré amando, sufriremos incluso un poco más ¿no crees?

No le respondí inmediatamente, me entretuve mirando la roca de la luna que me había dado. No tenía forma de anillo de compromiso, era gris, árida, fría… ni siquiera me hacía pensar en el satélite que rodeaba la Tierra con estoicismo. Era una simple piedra llena de asimetrías y porosidades… una simple roca.

Me reí y la guardé, lo volví a abrazar.

—Te dije que no era necesario que me bajaras las estrellas…

—Es una simple roca, Sora.

—¡Una simple roca!; entonces, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, Yamato.

—Me lo imaginaba… —comentó él, con tono soñador.

.

Y así vinieron más rocas lunares, anillos de compromisos, viajes, desfiles de modas e incluso hijos. La soledad que sentíamos por meses, se recompensaba con su presencia tardía, pero intensa y a la vez volátil.

—No tienes idea —me dijo un día, en nuestro lecho—. ¡Hace tanto frío allá arriba!

—Lo sé, aunque me gusta imaginar que allá es cálido. Además, en tu otro cielo las estrellas brillan aún más, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no son tibias como tus manos —expresó, acariciando mis cabellos rojizos entremezclados ya con canas—. No vas a creerme, pero el mejor cielo que he visto es el que me muestra el telescopio.

El viejo telescopio que había comprado en mi adolescencia, para ese entonces, no servía más, era chatarra. Al lente le habían salido cataratas y el fierro que lo cubría se había oxidado. Uno de los niños lo había tumbado mientras corría y el tripié se había roto.

Ante tal cuadro, me reí y le hice notar a Yamato su error.

—Sora, tú y yo a veces no hablamos del mismo cielo —fue lo que respondió Yamato, antes de sumirse en un sueño, con su mano atada a mi cintura.

.

.

 _Es el espacio_

 _como un manto de estrellas_

 _que nos cobija_

.

.

* * *

Notas:

* _Tsundere_ : es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia los demás, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable.

Mimi llama así a Yamato en la tercera OVA de Tri, así que aquí lo menciono para destacar ese detalle.

* _Haiku_ : es un género poético de origen japonés. Los haikus se escriben, según la tradición, en tres versos sin rima, de 5, 7 y 5 sílabas, respectivamente. Suelen hacer referencia a escenas de la naturaleza o de la vida cotidiana.

Aunque la poesía no es lo mío, los haikus que aparecen en este fic son de mi autoría. Me pareció buen recurso para el fic, sobre todo para fortalecer el escrito.

*Como esto es un Sorato y consta de dos personajes (Sora y Yamato), me pareció adecuado mostrar dos narradores y quise, además, que cada narrador fuera distinto y mostrara enfoques diferentes de la trama. Sora en primera persona nos muestra más el futuro; Yamato en tercera persona nos muestra el pasado. El parteaguas es el telescopio, así que pensé que así podría llamar al fic, aunque estuve a punto de titularlo "Haikus de los cielos".

*Este fic forma parte de la actividad de la Familia Sorato del topic Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8.


	12. Takeru y su hijo

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Paso a paso**

 _Por Sirelo_

* * *

Takeru ve la hora de su computador cuando escucha al bebé llorar: son las tres de la tarde en punto, no han pasado ni dos horas desde que lo durmió. Con un sonoro suspiro, se levanta del escritorio y camina rápido hacia la cuna, se acerca dirigiéndole palabras alentadoras e imitando —de mala forma— un tono más juguetón.

Justo cuando se detiene para tomarlo, el bebé empieza a llorar más.

Lo toma, obviamente —no es un padre desalmado— y luego empieza a arrullarlo aunque sabe que no funcionará. Ya funcionó una vez ese día, no hay forma de que vuelva a pasar, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo. Lo acurruca en su hombro y se mueve de derecha a izquierda a un ritmo lento, mientras tararea una inexistente canción de cuna.

Es sorprendente que a pesar de saber crear historias, no pueda ni inventarse una canción de cuna decente.

El bebé, Tenshi, deja de llorar y Takeru piensa que ha triunfado, pero sólo por treinta segundos, porque entonces el llanto se intensifica y Takeru sabe que necesita de otra opción. Piensa en llamar a Hikari, pero rápidamente deshecha la idea; es día laboral, seguramente está ocupada, al igual que todos sus amigos. Además, ha pasado ya casi un año desde que es padre soltero, tiene que empezar a apañárselas solo. Tiene que aprender.

Cambia de posición al bebé, ahora completamente acomodado en sus brazos y camina hacia la cocina para prepararle un biberón; sí, es un acto común y pueda que tramposo pero… necesita seguir con su artículo o lo despedirán, seguramente.

Tenshi se tranquiliza al empezar a beber su leche, Takeru suspira en alivio y luego se lo lleva con él a la oficina; a veces pareciera que no lleva tanto tiempo en esas, que solamente han pasado unos días desde que tiene a otra personita —su propio hijo— que cuidar y que seguramente todo volverá a la normalidad en cuanto menos lo espere, que volverá a la tranquilidad que era su vida, con su silencioso apartamento, trabajando silenciosamente en sus artículos.

Son pensamientos que ocupan su mente por algunos minutos, hasta que la realidad llega y se recuerda que esto no acabará más tarde que temprano, que esto seguirá por mucho, mucho tiempo más y que su vida está lejos de volver a ser la misma. No se arrepiente, pero a veces —sólo a veces— quisiera tener a alguien quién lo ayude y también que le diga que todo estará bien.

.

.

.

—Creo que es tiempo de que contrates una niñera —habla Hikari, su voz por teléfono se oye congestionada. Takeru quiere preguntar si está enferma, pero la casi inaudible tos se lo confirma—. Está claro que ya no puedes hacerlo solo.

Takeru suspira mientras ve al bebé jugando en el tatami de su sala de estar; lo tiene rodeado de almohadas y algunos juguetes inofensivos que compró luego de hacer una minuciosa investigación por internet. Está contento, y él sonríe cada vez que Tenshi ríe al presionar «accidentalmente» los botones del _Piano Perrito_ y la música empieza a sonar.

—Me he planteado esa idea desde hace algunos días. —Takeru se acomoda cerca de Tenshi—. Pero es tan complicado ahora con las niñeras. Tengo que hacer entrevistas y no sé si tendré tiempo.

—Yo puedo recomendarte alguna —Hikari hace una pausa—, creo que confías lo suficiente en mí para aceptar a cualquiera que te envíe.

—Está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no será guapa —bromea y Hikari ríe de buena gana—; ya sabes… las mujeres siempre caen ante mis encantos.

—Disculpe usted señor encantador, pero no puedo prometer eso. —Takeru ríe más y Hikari suspira—. Pero en verdad, déjame enviarte a alguien que puede ayudarte.

Terminan la conversación con un acuerdo de qué día puede hacer la entrevista y luego, le agradece de una y mil formas todo lo que hace por él y Tenshi; Hikari dice algo como «para eso están los amigos» y él está de acuerdo, pero también está de acuerdo en que no debería aprovecharse tanto de ellos.

De igual forma, está demasiado contento con contar con tan buenas personas como apoyo.

.

.

.

El artículo sobre la Literatura Moderna está tardando más de lo que pretendía. Es sábado y tiene que ir a almorzar con su hermano y Sora; lleva media hora viendo la pantalla sin poder agregar nada más de lo que ha escrito. Se está atrasando en todo y eso lo pone nervioso.

Resignado, coge su chaqueta y se coloca el portabebés antes de ir por Tenshi. Cuando ya está listo, saca su celular para mandar un mensaje diciendo que quizá se demore un poco más de tiempo del que pretendía, el mensaje es devuelto casi al instante con un significativo «no te preocupes». De todas las personas con las que trata en este nuevo camino, quizá su hermano y cuñada son los que han hecho más por él.

Eso claro, sin contar a su madre, la cual hasta se ha atrevido a sugerir que puede renunciar a su trabajo y así cuidar a Tenshi a tiempo completo. Por supuesto, esa oferta fue instantáneamente rechazada, porque de verdad que por mucho amor de madre que tenga, él no merece tal sacrifico; además, siempre ha confiado en sus habilidades.

Llega al restaurante tal como predijo, con quince minutos de retraso. Yamato y Sora, por supuesto, no dicen nada.

Están sentados en una mesa al aire libre, ambos le sonríen y Sora le está extendiendo la mano para que los note, algo que él hizo básicamente desde que entró. Se acomoda en su silla no sin antes ser abrazado por Sora que le ha quitado a Tenshi del portabebés y ahora lo está arrullando y sonriendo como la que más. Tenshi también sonríe, Takeru cree que tiene un ligero _crush_ hacia ella. No le sorprende, su hijo no es tonto y Sora lo ve como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

—Le gustas más que yo.

Sora lo ve sorprendida por dos segundos y luego ríe fuertemente, Yamato también está riendo pero asiente quizá en comprensión del sentir de su sobrino; algo como «lo entiendo, porque yo he estado ahí», pero de igual forma niega con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías —dice mientras ve a Tenshi con ojos soñadores—, pueda que le guste, pero no más que tú.

—Crecerá con complejo de Electra hacia su tía. —Takeru coge el menú y empieza a leerlo—. A los cinco años me dirá «cuando sea grande quiero casarme con tía Sora» —imita un tono infantil—, y yo le diré «claro, pero antes debemos asegurarnos que tío Yamato no regrese del espacio.»

—No creo que Tenshi sea tan cruel como tú —acota Yamato—, quizá primero me pedirá de favor que le dé oportunidad con Sora y si eso no funciona, entonces sí armará un plan para que me quede perdido en el espacio.

—Eso si el mío no funciona antes. —Takeru posa el menú en la mesa y luego toma la mano de Sora que no está sosteniendo a Tenshi—. Ya lo hemos hablado con Sora varias veces, el día que no regreses se casará conmigo. Yo sólo tengo que hacer que parezca un accidente —termina con un guiño.

Sonríe y Sora le devuelve el gesto, se suelta de él lentamente mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo es que lo soportas —se dirige a Tenshi—, seguro contigo se la pasa bromeando y tú ya ni sabes cuándo es que habla en serio.

—Yo siempre soy serio con él Sora, me ofendes.

—Por eso es que te consiento tanto —dice ella, mientras que sigue ignorando a Takeru.

—Ya basta los dos —Yamato se cruza de brazos, pero su tono es divertido; aunque rápidamente se pone serio—. ¿Has conocido a la niñera que te recomendó Hikari?

Takeru deja de hacer caras para que Tenshi sonría y se acomoda en su lugar, no tenía planes de hablar sobre eso con su hermano y Sora, pero al parecer ellos sí porque ahora ella ya no le está prestando atención a su hijo sino a él. Suspira.

—No, no ha llegado. Quedó de hacerlo el viernes.

Yamato y Sora asienten y luego regresan a lo que estaban haciendo; al menos Sora, porque Yamato coloca ambos brazos en la mesa para acercarse más a él.

—Sabes que en lo que estoy aquí puedo ayudarte, ¿verdad? —Takeru asiente—. Si no te gusta la persona que Hikari te recomendó, puedes pedirme a mí que vea a Tenshi en lo que tienes que trabajar. Yo tengo tiempo libre y no me supondría una molestia.

Takeru sabe que es sincero, pero de igual forma se ofende un poco; y no porque no crea que sea necesario o que no lo haga de corazón, sino porque quiere empezar esto como si no tuviera familiares y amigos que están dispuestos a hacer tantos sacrificios por él. No puede aprovecharse de los días de descanso de su hermano y privarlo de Sora, que también lo necesita, además… hay una razón por la que después de dos años de casados aún no hayan tenido hijos.

Aunque ellos pretendan que no pasa nada.

—Lo sé —dice luego de un rato—, pero confío en Hikari y seguro es alguien bastante capacitado. Además, tengo tiempo.

Yamato asiente y Sora también lo hace, aunque él estaba seguro de que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación; Takeru les sonríe y luego vuelve a coger el menú para ver que puede ordenar. Tenshi por su parte empieza a parlotear y él agradece que ahora la atención esté puesta en su hijo, porque no está seguro de que su frustración esté siendo disimulada exitosamente.

.

.

.

Viernes por la mañana, Takeru por fin tiene su artículo terminado. Claro que le costó su buena dosis de sueño, pero siente que valió la pena. Tenshi duerme en su cuna y él tiene que prepararle un baño, no sin antes tomar uno él ya que necesita recuperar energías; se levanta de su asiento y se estira, es ahí cuando oye el timbre sonar.

Lo toma por sorpresa, pero piensa que seguro es su madre o algún amigo. Cuando abre se da cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado, es una señora no muy mayor y no tiene idea del por qué lo busca.

—¿Takaishi-san? —pregunta ella, él asiente en confirmación—. Mi nombre es Fujimori Nozomi y vengo en recomendación de Yagami-san.

Le toma un minuto a Takeru caer en cuenta de quién seguro es y qué se supone hace ahí, así que no tarda en abrir más la puerta e invitarla a entrar; ella lo hace, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

—¿Así que usted es…? —comienza él preguntando, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—La niñera.

Takeru asiente y luego hace que pasen a la sala de estar, quiere ofrecerle té, pero se recuerda que se lo terminó la noche anterior mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto, así que no tiene nada para darle y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

—Tiene usted un bonito lugar, Takaishi-san —habla ella ya acomodada en el sillón—; además, es usted más joven de lo que pensé.

—Lo mismo digo —responde él y rápidamente se arrepiente. De hecho, pensaba que no sería una señora, sino una señorita.

De igual forma ella suelta una risita y Takeru piensa que quizá está ganando puntos con eso. Aunque luego se da cuenta de que es una idiotez, se supone que ella es la que tiene que dar las buenas impresiones, pero tampoco quiere que lo vea como un padre no preparado.

Él se sienta en el sillón frente a ella y luego viene una conversación trascendental en donde le pregunta si ha tenido otros trabajos de niñera y algunas otras cosas más triviales. Es necesario, se dice, al fin y al cabo la está entrevistando; pero algo en ella le parece tranquilizador y hasta esperanzador.

Les toma una hora la entrevista y luego de un tiempo prudente, él se levanta.

—Bueno, fue un placer —usa su tono más formal mientras le extiende la mano—. Ya le llamaré yo para darle mi opinión.

Ella sonríe con ternura y estrecha su mano. Es cálida.

—Estaré esperando su llamada, Takaishi-san —se despide con una reverencia y luego sale del apartamento.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que su teléfono empiece a sonar. Es Hikari.

—Acabo de entrevistarla —es su saludo.

—¿Y bien…?

—Creo que ya tengo niñera.

Tras eso, ambos ríen y se despiden quedando en que ella pasará más tarde a visitarlo, Takeru suspira; de pronto siente que se avecina un gran cambio, pero está gustoso de recibirlo. De aquí para adelante.

Paso a paso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Mi primer fic Takeru centric! Espero haya podido entablecer mis intenciones en este oneshot; me gusta imaginar a Takeru como padre soltero y creo que todo el mundo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero él quiere hacerlo solo porque siente es su deber. Este oneshot es un poco de su lucha con eso día a día. Espero les guste.


	13. Sora, Yamato y sus hijos

Digimon no nos pertenece y escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Actividad organizada en el Topic Sorato, Mejor Topic de Parejas del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **RATING: M.**

* * *

 **"お帰り, パパ"**

 _Por Ayumi._

* * *

Fue la mano que se colaba entre sus piernas lo que la despertó, pero no a la completa coherencia. Entonces otra mano se hizo presente, acariciando su cabello por varios segundos, arrullándola de nuevo, hasta que desvió su camino por su rostro; muy lentamente, bajando por su cuello, tirando del borde de su camisola hasta que tuvo espacio suficiente para abrirse camino hasta su pecho.

La mano acariciando su pecho no perdió tiempo en juguetear con sus pezones hasta que estos endurecieran; la otra actuó en sujetar su muslo para poder levantar su pierna. Sora soltó un suave gemido cuando lo sintió a través del pantalón de sus pijamas, duro y caliente, presionando contra su trasero. Luego vino un beso en el hombro, labios deslizándose hacia su cuello, lentamente, siguiendo sin impedimentos hasta llegar a su mejilla.

―Sé que estás despierta ―susurró contra su oído, removiéndose en la cama hasta que no había cabida entre sus cuerpos.

Pero ella era testaruda, y estaba dispuesta a no hacérselo fácil ―no de nuevo, al menos, la noche anterior bastaba para eso. Así que solo se mordió el labio inferior, y rogó a su cuerpo a no reaccionar. Su camisola se había arrimado a su cintura durante la noche, así que _sabía_ que estaba a la merced de su esposo.

Y Yamato… Yamato nunca había desperdiciado oportunidades cuando las tenía así de entregadas.

―Si así lo quieres jugar…

Pero pareciera que hoy no todo iría a favor de su esposo. Porque el estruendo que destrozó el silencio de su hogar arruinó el momento, tan efectivamente, que Sora no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios.

― _Merde_.

Yamato soltó un suspiro mientras removía sus manos y las colocaba en lugares menos tentadores; el suspiro se convirtió en risa, y no mucho después ambos estaban tratando de contener su arrebato para no despertar a sus hijos, aunque… con el estruendoso sonar del teléfono, eso ya era inútil.

Se comprobó cuando la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió de golpe, y un familiar sonido de pequeñas pisadas recorrió el pasillo, alejándose. Momentos después, la voz de su hija se escuchó hablando con quien sea había llamado.

―¿Quién llama a esta hora de la mañana? ―preguntó Yamato, no esperando respuesta claro; rodeó su cintura, buscando su mano izquierda y entrelazando sus dedos cuando la encontró―. Que no sea Takeru o me vengaré por eso.

Sora sonrió, al fin atreviéndose a abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que, por la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, la venganza era bastante plausible si, en _efecto_ , era Takeru el que hablaba con su hija.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, Yamato le urgió a girarse para que estuvieran cara a cara; Sora no se resistió, y cuando estuvieron de frente, manos conectadas aún, con sus argollas brillando bajo la luz tenue entre ellos, ella le sonrió con ternura.

―Buenos días ―murmuró.

―Buenos días ―fue su respuesta, igual de suave, acompañada de un beso en la frente.

Podía escuchar a Haruko despedirse de la persona al teléfono, que asumía era alguien de la familia si su hija no vino a buscarla; se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Yamato, contando mentalmente los segundos que pasarían antes que la puerta de su habitación corriera el mismo destino que la de la habitación de al lado.

―En cualquier momento…

Yamato asintió; entonces, el pequeño huracán que era su hija entró en la habitación, con un grito de alegría y saltando sobre la cama:

―¡Bienvenido a casa, _Papa_!

Enternecida, Sora vio como la sonrisa de Yamato se amplió rápidamente mientras se recostaba de espaldas para recibir a su risueña hija en sus brazos. Se incorporó sobre la cama, mirando la escena con el corazón latiendo complacido; Haruko hablaba sin parar a una velocidad característica que solo los niños de esa edad lograban, sus pequeños brazos aferrados al cuello de Yamato, quién asentía sin entender mucho.

Sora fue a empujar las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas, cuando recordó que su camisola era todo lo que tenía puesto y no era exactamente larga como para cubrir mucho. Ciertamente, no lo necesario para mantener la inocencia de su hija. Notó la mirada curiosa de Yamato, cuestionando su pausa al ir a levantarse, pero no alcanzó a vocalizar su muy censurada explicación porque su pequeño llegó justo en ese momento.

― _Mama_ , tengo hambre…

Aki frotaba sus ojos con una mano y con la otra arrastraba su osito de felpa _(y ella hizo una nota mental de lavarlo porque hace días que venía siendo arrastrado por el suelo)_. En cuanto logró abrir sus ojos, soltó un grito y, al igual que su hermana, corrió a saltar sobre la cama.

―¡ _Papa_!

Yamato alcanzó a incorporarse en la cama antes de ser tacleado por su hijo. Y como su hermana, Aki también lo bombardeó con un millar de información a velocidad impresionante ―su esposo le dio una mirada suplicante.

―Niños ―llamó la pelirroja, recibiendo un par de miradas igualmente curiosas―. ¿No tenían un regalo para _Papa_?

La respuesta fue inmediata; ambos pequeños, Haruko con mayor facilidad que Aki, saltaron de la cama y corrieron a su habitación. Sora aprovechó ese momento para ir en busca de su bata y cubrirse con ella. Cuando volteó a decir que iría a preparar el desayuno, encontró a Yamato dándole un puchero.

No era difícil entender por qué; giró los ojos.

―Oye ―dijo Yamato―, estaba disfrutando de la vista.

―Puedes disfrutarla cuando esté segura que nuestros hijos no tendrán que pasar una vida yendo a terapia.

―Exageras, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―parroteó la pelirroja―. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Sus hijos llegaron como pequeños huracanes entonces, y Sora logró hacer su escape dejando a Yamato con las palabras en la boca. Un dibujo, era lo que sus pequeños habían preparado para Yamato, y alcanzó a escucharlos nombrar a unos cuando integrantes del dibujo _(―ese es Papa, y MetalGarurumon, yo y Tsunomon, Oneechan―)_ antes de adentrarse en la cocina.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa en su preparación de la primera comida de lo que sería un largo día; Sora se llevó las manos al pecho, dejando que una amplia sonrisa adornara su rostro porque, _ahí_ , ese sentimiento de dicha la llenaba tan completamente ―saber que tenía a toda su familia reunida bajo el mismo techo, y en unas horas más, el resto de su familia extendida también.

Un retumbar de pisadas, unas más rápidas que otras, se escuchó por el pasillo y Sora ya anticipaba lo que pasaría.

―¡ _Mama_! ¡ _Mama_! ―al unísono, sus hijos exclamaron; avasallantes, se lanzaron a sus brazos, mientras Yamato solo le sonreía desde la puerta―. ¿¡Es cierto que tendremos un hermanito o hermanita!?

La felicidad no cabía en ella.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Como se ve, el rating solo aplica a los primeros parrafos. Pero bueno. El título es, literalemente:

 **"Bienvenido a casa, Papá."**


End file.
